Jeu dans l'ombre
by Hyrra
Summary: Après avoir perdu pour la première fois de sa vie, Yami va faire la connaissance d'un garçon qui lui ressemble étrangement : Yugi Mûto. Il va apprendre à le connaitre pour le meilleur... et pour le pire.
1. Une amère défaite

_Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue dans ma première fanfiction (qui a de bonnes chances d'être bien nulle Ahah) !_

 _Bien que j'adore lire, je ne suis pas du genre à écrire… Ceci dit, après avoir lu quelques fanfictions, mais surtout après avoir discuté avec l'auteur d'une d'entre elles (ma préférée, je dois l'avouer), j'ai décidé de me « lancer dans l'aventure » moi aussi. SURTOUT, n'hésitait pas à me signaler la moindre petite faute d'orthographe ou la moindre incohérence : les critiques constructives nous permettent de nous améliorer._

 _Dernier petit point pour cette fanfiction : C'est une reprise de la fanfiction « Mon Partenaire, Notre Destin !» **autorisée** **par l'auteur** …il me semble donc important de préciser que si les deux histoires se ressemblent beaucoup (du moins au début) c'est tout à fait normal. Cela dit je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre de la Romance. On verra. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était un jour basique. Comme chaque soir après les cours et surtout après avoir fini ses devoirs, Yami avait allumé son ordinateur pour tester Magic : The Gathering Arena. En quelques heures seulement, il avait réussi à comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce jeu et n'avait comptabilisé aucune défaite, ce qui lui permit de débloquer assez rapidement de nouvelles cartes. Il soupira « _Trop facile ce jeu_ » avant de l'éteindre pour regarder la multitude de jeux qu'il avait sur son ordinateur. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à choisir à quel jeu il allait bien pouvoir jouer de peur de gagner trop rapidement et surtout, trop facilement. Il hésita à rallumer MTG Arena, en ayant pour but de débloquer toutes les cartes du jeu. Finalement, il finit par choisir « Duel de Monstres online », une version en ligne créée par la KaibaCorp du jeu « Duel de Monstres ». Et bien qu'il eût gagner le titre de « Maitre du jeu », il se dit qu'au moins comme ça, il pourrait perpétuer la légende de son pseudo… et faire quelques quêtes journalières, ne sait-on jamais.

Contrairement à MTG Arena, le jeu Duel de Monstres online permettait à n'importe qui de pouvoir assister aux rencontres et de les commenter. Un peu comme si des personnes commentaient sur Twitter un banal match de football. « _C'est l'ère du E-sport qui commence_ » avait dit le gérant de la Kaiba Corp lors d'une conférence de presse.

Donc, comme à son habitude, Yami lança un parti lambda en espérant que le joueur qui tomberait contre lui n'abandonnerait pas à la vue de son pseudo. Chance, ce ne fut pas le cas. Et alors que la partie n'avait pas encore commencé, le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolore jeta un rapide coup d'œil au canal des spectateurs. Bien qu'au début il trouvait ça ridicule, les acclamations et adulations qu'il pouvait voir gonflaient son ego : il le savait, il ne perdrait pas.

Son adversaire n'avait joué que des cartes basiques. Son jeu ne semblait pas avoir été construit de manière logique ce qui perturba quelque peu le duelliste sans pour autant le faire douter de sa victoire. Et quand l'adversaire arrivait, parfois à surprendre le maitre du jeu, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de le « féliciter » sans jamais recevoir de réponse. Bizarre. Finalement, au bout de 20 minutes, alors que Yami pensait donner le coup de grâce, l'opposant activa une carte piège, volant au passage la victoire au maitre du jeu.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Lui qui n'avait jamais perdu, à aucun jeu, il venait de se faire avoir par une simple carte piège lancé par un « Lambda ». Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Aussi, il prit soin de noter son pseudo, « Alias », avant de le féliciter pour sa victoire. Mais, cette fois-ci, il reçut une réponse : « Désolée, je ne voulais pas gagner, je pensais que tu contrerais ma carte piège, bon jeu ». L'ego de Yami avait été touché, il pouvait voir sur le chat des spectateurs ses fans déçus … et les rageux se moquer de lui. Il voulait une revanche. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander, Alias s'était déconnecté.

Et c'est à ce moment la que son ami Jôno-Uchi l'appela :

\- COMMENT TU T'ES FAIT EXPLOSE !

\- Ça va, ça va, ça arrive de perdre

Il avait dit ces mots sans vraiment y croire : oui, ça arrive de perdre, mais… pas à lui. Il avait donc entrepris de vérifier les antécédents de son adversaire dans le but de prouver qu'il avait triché. Mauvaise foi… quand tu nous tiens.

\- Oui, mais quand même, c'était une ma-gni-fique défaite ! Toi qui te plaignais de trouver tous les jeux trop simple !

Il n'avait pas tort, et après avoir pris quelques secondes pour y réfléchir… c'est vrai qu'il s'était bien amusé ! Et de toute façon… il n'arrivait pas à prouver qu'Alias avait triché.

\- J'espère que je pourrais avoir une revanche. Je tiens à regagner mon titre.

\- T'imagines si c'est une fille ! Rho la honte !

\- Ça changera quoi ? Surtout que toi… tu n'arrêtes pas de perdre à ce que je sache, même contre des filles.

\- Ouais, mais moi je ne suis pas « Le maitre du jeu »

Il avait dit ça avec un air d'enfant cherchant une excuse, ce qui fit rire Yami.

\- Vain-cu, tu t'es fait battre !

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter…

\- Sans rire Yam, pour une fois que ça arrive ! Même sur le forum ils sont déchainés ! Tu veux que je te passe le lien ?

\- Non merci, j'ai mieux à faire comme… dormir parce qu'on a cours demain

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… j'avais oublié… bon bah à demain !

Le jeune garçon éteignit son ordinateur avant de se préparer pour dormir. « _Qui est-tu, Alias ?_ » Même s'il s'était avoué que cette défaite avait ajouté un peu de piquant à sa soirée… au fond, il bouillonnait de rage. Lui, perdre… il ne pouvait pas rester sur une défaite.

* * *

Bien que le goût amer de la défaite soit encore présent, cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. L'habituelle routine matinale, le même chemin pour se rendre au lycée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, toute la classe avait eu vent de la défaite Yami. Ce dernier put observer deux comportements différents : la moitié de la classe se moquait de lui, l'autre l'avait pris en pitié, comme si cette défaite avait été pour Yami comme la perte d'un proche. Mais, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, le lycéen n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de ses camarades.

Si bien qu'il en avait presque béni son professeur d'être « enfin » arrivé, mettant fin à cette marée de pitié et de commentaires négatifs. Professeur qui, aujourd'hui, était accompagné d'un nouvel élève qui lui ressemblait étrangement. On aurait presque dit des frères jumeaux : les seuls points les différenciant étant la taille, l'air et la couleur des yeux. Yami était plus grand, avait l'air plus froid et avait des yeux écarlates alors que le nouvel élève les avait améthyste.

Il ne semblait pas nerveux, il avait plutôt l'air triste malgré le sourire qu'il affichait. Certains élèves se mirent à regarder Yami, puis le nouvel élève et encore Yami avant de se chuchoter des « _Je ne savais pas que Yami avait un frère_ » ce qui eut pour effet de déconcerter ce dernier : bien qu'il ne pût pas nier qu'il y avait une ressemblance, ce mec n'était pas son frère… du moins il l'espérait parce que sinon, il devra avoir une sérieuse discussion avec sa mère …et son père.

\- Je m'appelle Mûto Yugi. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je viens d'arriver en ville, car j'ai aménagé avec mon grand-père après le décès de ma mère.

Il avait dit ça dans le plus grand des calmes avec une inhabituelle douceur. Et après avoir entendu la dernière phrase, tous les élèves, sans exception, se sont tournés vers Yami avec un air inquiet.

\- Ma mère va très bien, je vous remercie…

Au moins, cet épisode aura eu pour effet de faire oublier quelques instants sa défaite. Yugi parut surpris de la réaction de ses nouveaux camarades, mais ça avait plus l'air de l'amuser qu'autre chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en avait conclu Yami en voyant Yugi avoir un petit rire lorsque celui-ci alla s'assoir, lui adressant au passage un petit regard furtif.

* * *

\- Non, mais sérieux Jôno, passe à autre chose ! J'ai compris ! Tu sais, c'est moi qui ai joué cette partie !

La diversion du nouvel élève avait été de courte durée : dès la pause déjeuner, Jôno-Uchi avait presque sauté sur Yami pour se moquer de lui avec la subtilité d'un éléphant. Yami adorait son ami, mais parfois, il était lourd. Il aurait presque préféré avoir des questions sur le possible lien de parenté avec le nouvel élève.

\- Et du coup, tu penses que tu es cousin avec Yugi ? Ou Frère ? Ton père a trompé ta mère ? Ou l'inverse ?

Finalement non, la défaite était un sujet de conversation plus agréable.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'aurais préféré le découvrir autrement. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas. Un sosie peut-être.

\- Ou un cousin éloigné de la tante de ton oncle cousin par alliance au père de ta mère !

\- Waw, tu vas trop loin !

\- Aaah enfin un sourire de l'ex-maitre du jeu !

Ils se mirent à se chamailler puis finalement ils commencèrent à avoir un débat sur « Quel est le meilleur jeu : Duel de Monstres ou Magic ».

\- Les deux jeux sont assez similaires, mais objectivement, contrairement à Duel de Monstre, les cartes « faibles » peuvent renverser la partie dans Magic. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, au final, ce ne sont que des jeux… Désolé, je vous ai entendu parler alors je me suis permis d'intervenir.

Yugi était apparu tel un fantôme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter les deux amis qui lâchèrent en même temps un « Pas de soucis », toujours étonnés de l'intervention de leur nouveau camarade. Et, après quelques secondes de blanc gênant, le plus grand tricolore finit par demander :

\- Tu n'aimes pas les jeux ?

\- Ah si bien sûr, mais pas ceux-là

\- Tu préfères quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, depuis peu, je teste les différents jeux de la boutique de mon grand-père…

\- Ton grand-père tient une boutique de jeu ?

\- Euh... oui.

Jôno-Uchi posa soudain ses mains sur les épaules de Yugi, et, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, lui dit avec le plus grand des enthousiasmes.

\- Yugi, je pense qu'on va devenir de grand pote !

\- Ahah, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien… toi et le magasin de jeu de ton grand-père

S'en suivit une discussion mouvementée sur les théories de jeux _-que l'auteur vous épargnera parce que… bah c'est pas trop son truc -._ Yami aimait bien le nouveau… mais il allait quand même avoir une discussion avec ses parents après les cours, histoires d'être sûr de ne pas avoir de frère perdu ou quelques choses dans le genre.

* * *

\- Un quoi ? Un frère caché ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi mon chéri ! Ou alors ta mère m'a caché quelque chose.

Le père de Yami avait dit ça d'un air amusé : Il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à la fidélité de sa femme. Aussi, il préféra jouer de la situation.

\- Bon, j'avoue… en fait tu as été adopté, et on n'a pas voulu prendre ton frère avec toi parce qu'on ne voulait qu'un fils et…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il se mit à exploser de rire laissant Yami perplexe.

\- Non, je plaisante, tu es bien le fils de ta mère et j'en ai bavé pendant 9 mois, tu sais, les hormones, tout ça. Tu n'as pas de frère caché, du moins pas à ma connaissance, et les hommes, les vrais, ne trompes pas leur femme !

Il avait replongé son nez dans ses dossiers jugeant bon que la femme de la maison finisse cette discussion quelque peu singulière.

\- Ton père a raison, tu n'as pas de frère caché. Si ça avait été le cas, on n'aurait pas attendu que tu sois au lycée pour t'en parler. Comment il s'appelle déjà, ton nouveau camarade ?

\- Yugi Mûto. C'est dingue maman, on dirait moi… mais en plus petit.

\- Yugi Mûto… ça ne me dit rien du tout. Bah écoute, si tu t'entends bien avec lui, je serais curieuse de le rencontrer ! En attendant, à Table ! Aujourd'hui, test culinaire à la Française ! Cuisse de grenouille à l'orange.

Yami ne dit rien pour ne pas vexer sa mère… mais le nom du plat ne lui donnait pas envie. L'aspect encore moins. Et visiblement son père était d'accord. Malheureusement, ils avaient raison et finir par commander une pizza pour ne pas aller dormir le ventre vite. « _Trésor, il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes tests culinaires… ta cuisine traditionnelle est très bien_ » avait conclu, Monsieur Sennen, pour remonter le moral de sa femme.

Après ce repas catastrophique, Yami se réfugia dans sa chambre. Ce soir, aucune hésitation ! Il voulait rejouer contre Alias. Il voulait sa revanche. Il voulait le laminer ! Il entreprit donc de le chercher sur DMO afin de lui envoyer une requête d'ami… qui fut étonnement vite accepté. Puis, il démarra une discussion avec le fameux Alias.

\- Yo ! Chaud pour une revanche ?

\- Salut. Pas ce soir, flemme… et encore désolée pour hier soir, c'était un pur coup de chance. Je dirais à tout le monde que j'ai triché comme ça tu récupéreras ton titre.

\- Ça n'aurait pas de valeur si je le récupérais de cette manière. J'insiste, je veux une revanche, à la loyale !

\- Si tu le dis, bonne soirée !

\- Attends !

Trop tard, Alias s'était encore déconnecté. Il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Dommage… Yami aurait au moins voulu faire connaissance avec celui qui a réussi à le battre.


	2. Un nouveau rituel

_Voilà le chapitre 2 ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me dire si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yami était inquiet. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Yugi. Il avait même eu l'occasion de visiter, avec Jôno-Uchi, le magasin de jeux de sa famille et découvert par la même occasion que Yugi était un grand fan de jeu ! Pour Yami, c'était comme une bouffée d'air frais : il pouvait enfin discuter stratégie de jeu de manière poussé avec quelqu'un sans que celui-ci le regarde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète ! Et même si Yugi avait bien précisé qu'il n'aimait pas les jeux Duel de Monstre et Magic, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en parler un peu avec Yami. Mais ce dernier avait vite coupé court à la discussion, remarquant le regard inquiet du grand-père et les yeux tristes de son nouvel ami.

Et aujourd'hui… oui, aujourd'hui ça faisait déjà 2 jours que Yugi n'était pas venu en cours. Alors, Yami était inquiet. Il se demandait s'il avait commis un impair. Ou peut-être était-il simplement malade… Il le vérifiera plus tard. En attendant, il fallait qu'il essaie d'être un minimum attentif en cours !

* * *

Bon, c'était décidé ! Ce matin, Yami allait passer chez Yugi pour découvrir la raison de son absence. Il s'était donc levé plutôt, s'était préparé avait pris son petit-déjeuner et avait même prit soin de prendre ses decks Magics « Poison » et « Dragon » pour apprendre à Jôno-Uchi à jouer, comme il lui avait promis la veille. Puis, avec un certain enthousiasme, il se dirigea vers le lycée, faisant un détour pour passer au magasin de jeux avant.

À sa grande surprise, le grand-père de Yugi était déjà debout en train de passer le balai devant sa boutique. Yami n'en comprit pas vraiment l'intérêt, au vu du vent qui ramenait sans arrêt de la poussière et des feuilles, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Mûto ! Est-ce que...est-ce que Yugi va bien ?

Yami avait un peu hésité à poser la question directement, de peur d'être impoli.

\- Bonjour Yami ! Oui, il est surement encore en train de dormir.

\- Il est malade ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais je le laisse dormir : s'il avait envie d'aller en cours, il se réveillerait tout seul.

\- Je peux…?

Yami n'avait pas fini sa phrase, sachant très bien que le vieil homme comprendrait rapidement son intention : il était hors de question pour le jeune garçon de laisser son ami rater une journée de plus… alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était mauvais en classe ! Monsieur Mûto lui fit un signe de la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée en guise d'autorisation. Le tricolore entra alors dans le magasin, le traversa pour atteindre les escaliers se situant derrière la caisse, qui donnaient accès à la partie "vie privée" de la famille Mûto, et monta sans la moindre hésitation. Arrivée en haut… il regarda des deux côtés, hésitant : de quel côté se trouve la chambre de Yugi ? Il entendit au loin un " _A droite !_ " qui mit fin à ce moment de réflexion.

Il se retrouva alors devant une porte entrouverte qu'il poussa pour, enfin, accéder à la chambre. " _Il est mignon quand il dort_ " se dit-il avant de chercher un outil pour le réveiller efficacement.

Le regard du lycéen s'arrêta sur un verre d'eau posé non loin du lit de son ami. SPLASH !

\- Debout la marmotte ! On va être en retard !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Aller, dépêche-toi ! Tu as raté assez de cours comme ça !

\- MAIS POURQUOI ?

\- On a déjà gagné un peu de temps, la douche est prise, c'est déjà ça.

\- Fourbe…

\- J'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire si tu étais déjà levé !

\- C'est pas ma faute…

\- Dépêche-toi !

Yugi marmonna quelques répliques incompréhensibles avant de se lever, prendre quelques affaires et sortir de sa chambre, surement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Yami en profita pour observer la chambre de son mini-lui : elle était banale, sans personnalisation, avec encore quelques cartons non déballés. Il remarqua aussi la collection impressionnante de jeu, société et vidéo confondu, que possédés son ami. Et parmi ces jeux, une collection impressionnante de cartes de Duel de Monstres et de Magic. " _Bizarre… je pensais qu'il n'aimait pas ces deux jeux…_ "

Finalement, Yugi fini par revenir et lâcha un petit " _Bon alors tu viens ? On va être en retard si TU ne te dépêches pas_ "... L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Et depuis, le réveil de Yugi par Yami était devenu une routine matinale.

* * *

\- Et du coup j'invoque mon _Avatar du Soleil incandescent_ sur le terrain !

\- Tu ne peux pas Jôno… tu n'as pas assez de terrain pour ça... il t'en faut 6 et tu n'en as que 4…

\- Mais pourquoi toi tu as pu jouer _Skithiryx, le dragon du fléau_ ?

\- Parce que j'ai trois marais et deux forêts.

Yami était en train de désespérer. C'était la troisième partie "pour du beurre" qu'il jouait avec Jôno-Uchi pour lui expliquer les règles… et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas compris la règle de base pour pouvoir jouer des cartes non-terrain. À côté, Yugi était mort de rire devant la détresse de son maxi-lui, il finit finalement par avoir pitié et prit le relais.

\- Écoute Jôno, c'est simple. Chaque terrain représente un point de couleur, appelé mana. Dans ton jeu, il n'y a que des manas rouges. En haut à droite de la carte, il y a écrit le nombre de manas nécessaire pour utiliser une carte. Par exemple, pour ton _Avatar du Soleil incandescent_ , il te faut 3 manas rouges et 3 manas de n'importe quelle couleur.

Le blond se gratta la tête avec un air hébété, puis il finit par "poser" ses cartes de manières assez violentes avant de lâcher :

\- Il est super dur votre jeu ! Duel de monstres c'est plus simple, plus dynamique !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mauvais…

Yami n'avait aucune pitié pour son ami. Et Yugi avait visiblement abandonné l'idée de continuer son explication, jugeant plus intelligent de profiter de la scène qui allait suivre.

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI ?!

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais. Ça fait juste un jeu de plus à ajouter à la liste de ceux auxquels tu perds tout le temps.

\- AH OUAIS ! Tu vas voir ! Refaisons une partie ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Tu ne sais même pas comment jouer une carte !

Le blond reprit alors son jeu, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour savoir quelles cartes il pourrait jouer. Finalement il posa le _Chevalier-Dragon kargan_ en lâchant un petit " _Alors, tu as vu !_ ".

\- N'oublie pas d'engager tes terrains ?

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?

\- C'est pas vrai Jô… tu le fais exprès ! Quand tu utilises tes manas pour invoquer une créature, tu mets les terrains que tu as utilisés pour l'invocation "en mode défense".

\- Mais pourquoi des terrains seraient en mode défense ? ça n'a pas de sens…

\- C'est juste pour indiquer que tu les as utilisés… dans Magic on appelle ça "Engager"

\- "En-ga-ger"... C'est noté !

La partie continua petit à petit, le temps de bien expliquer, lentement, les règles au blondinet. Bien sûr, c'est Yami qui gagna la partie et comme Jôno-Uchi avait finalement compris les règles de base, le tricolore rangea les cartes. Malgré les supplications de son ami, Yami avait retenu que Yugi n'aimait pas trop ce jeu et il ne voulait pas l'obliger à en regarder une nouvelle partie… surtout que ça n'aurait pas été bien intéressant. Il nota quand même dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait un jour lui demander pourquoi son mini-lui posséder une aussi grande collection de cartes s'il n'aime pas ce jeu.

* * *

Ce soir, Yami avait fortement insisté auprès de Yugi pour que ce dernier accepte de manger chez lui afin que ces parents puissent constater leur ressemblance. Il avait malheureusement oublié un petit détail : les tests culinaires de sa mère. Malgré les échecs qu'elle enchaînait, sans aucune, mais vraiment AUCUNE réussite, cette dernière ne baissant jamais les bras continua de confectionner ses horreurs culinaires.

\- Ce soir c'est Italien ! Pizza aux moules !

\- Je suis désolée Yugi… tu n'es pas obligé de manger si tu n'en as pas envie, je peux commander des okonomiyaki si tu veux.

\- Fils indigne ! Et dire que je t'ai porté pendant 9 mois !

Yugi regarda la pizza avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Puis finalement, en prit une boucher.

\- NON, YUGI ! RECRACHE ÇA ! NOOOOOOOON !

\- Hein ? Bah pourquoi ? C'est très bon !

Tout le monde, même Madame Sennen, fut bouche bée : quelqu'un qui aime enfin ces tests culinaires ? Est-ce que, pour une fois, ce test avait été une réussite ? Dans le doute, tout le monde se mit à goûter ce plat atypique… avant de le recracher séance tenante. Non, ce plat était aussi infect que les précédents ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Yugi.

Ce dernier finit par manger le reste de la pizza à lui seul pendant que les autres, avec un regard incongru, patientaient, s'attendant à un futur évanouissement de la part du mini-Yami.

Ils n'auraient même pas eu à appeler les secours, Madame Sennen étant médecin. Au bout de 10 minutes, le père de Yami laissa échapper un " _Ton ami a un estomac de plomb et un palais de mort_ " en prenant le téléphone pour commander quelque chose de mangeable sous le regard accusateur de sa femme.

Après ce dîner un peu particulier, les parents Sennens discutèrent un peu avec Yugi, histoire de vérifier qu'ils soient en bonne santé dans un premier temps, puis pour s'émerveiller de la ressemblance qu'il avait avec leur fils. Ce dernier leur lança un regarde style " _Je vous l'avais dit_ ", s'attendant presque à un aveu des adultes. Aveu qui n'arriva jamais. Finalement, Yami raccompagnait Yugi chez lui, en lui précisant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu, surtout qu'il semblait être un bouclier de choix pour les tests de sa mère.

* * *

Yami était maintenant prêt pour dormir : il avait fini ses devoirs, consolé sa mère - même si ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée -, il avait même préparé ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il hésita un moment : il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelques choses… Ah oui, Alias ! Il se précipita donc sur son ordinateur. Yes! Il est connecté !

\- Yo ! Tu vas encore fuir comme les dernières fois ?

Pas de réponse. Il… ou elle n'était pas peut-être pas devant son ordinateur. Le tricolore entreprit donc de commencer à faire des petites fiches pour aider Yugi à réviser, ce dernier n'étant décidément pas doué pour le scolaire ! Il jetait quand même un œil à son écran toutes les 10...5...toutes les 2 minutes pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas reçu la réponse tant attendue.

\- Je ne fuis pas. Je n'aime pas passer trop de temps sur ce jeu, c'est tout.

Yami avait mis tellement de cœur à ses petites fiches, que le simple bruit de la notification de réponse le fit basculer et il se retrouva ainsi les fesses à terre, recouvert des fiches qu'il avait minutieusement préparées. Et après avoir rassuré sa mère, qui s'était demandé si Yami ne s'était rien cassé, il ramassa ses fiches et se réinstalla confortablement devant son bureau.

\- J'aurais droit à ma revanche cette fois-ci ?

\- Euh… Bah j'allais dormir, donc non. Demain ? 20h?

\- Bien

\- Mais à une condition ! Je veux t'affronter sur MTG Arena. Tu connais ?

\- Oui, ça marche. Je ne perdrais plus! Je te retrouve comment ?

\- J'aurais le même pseudo. C'est cool "Alias"

\- Ah en fait… tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir posé cette question, qui était clairement de trop. Mais, il commençait à en avoir marre de parler de lui ou elle… en disant " _lui ou elle_ ". Il voulait donc clarifier les choses pour simplifier les diverses discussions et théories qu'il avait avec son ami Jôno-Uchi.

\- On s'en fiche… Mais je suis bien un mec. Bonne nuit.

Yami était satisfait de cette discussion : non seulement il avait réussi à obtenir une promesse de vengeance, mais en plus, il allait pouvoir laminer ce rigolo à Magic qui n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Il s'empressa d'envoyer un message à son pote le blond avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	3. Une découverte frappante

_Heya !_

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai laissé échapper des incohérences ou des fautes !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yami avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, enfin il aurait sa revanche contre celui qui lui a "volé" son titre. En début de journée, il avait quand même pris le temps de se renseigner sur la santé de Yugi, de peur que celui-ci ait fait une intoxication alimentaire. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il avait donc réfléchi toute la journée à une stratégie pour être sûr d'obtenir la victoire. Et le soir, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de goûter le nouveau test de sa mère, préférant gagner du temps et surtout sauvegarder ses papilles. Il avait donc acheté des onigiris et avait mangé dans sa chambre en faisant ses devoirs.

A 19h30, il s'était connecté sur Duel de Monstres Online pour revoir son jeu et changer quelques cartes : il s'était fait avoir une fois, il n'y aura pas de deuxième ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre Alias.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps, ce dernier était plutôt ponctuel.

\- Yo, Alias

\- Salut Pharaon. On fait vite parce que ce jeu me pèse, et surtout j'ai un puzzle à finir.

\- Ah ? … Ok. C'est l'heure du Duel !

La partie n'avait pas très bien commencé pour Yami, " _Quelle main pourrie_ " avait-il lâché. Il avait que des cartes magiques d'équipements et des monstres 5 étoiles. Il espérait que le reste de la partie se passerait mieux. Visiblement, Alias n'avait pas une meilleure main, car il n'avait posé aucune carte. C'était donc de nouveau son tour et il priait intérieurement pour piocher une bonne carte. " _Yes ! Le pot de Cupidité !_ " Il la joua et piocha une carte piège et le _Gardien Celte_. Grâce à ce tour du destin, il put retomber sur ses pattes.

 _-L'auteur a estimé qu'il n'était pas utile et pas très malin de sa part de décrire la partie en détail… ne connaissant pas suffisamment bien le jeu… Cette dernière a donc fait une ellipse. Bonne lecture :D -_

La partie avait été plutôt mouvementée et aussi, plus longue que prévu. Yami en était sorti vainqueur et put donc récupérer son titre. Bien qu'il avait eu quelques doutes sur le sérieux de son adversaire vu la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à contrer toutes ses stratégies en fin de partie, il était trop content pour vraiment y réfléchir : la partie avait eu l'avantage d'avoir réussi à maintenir le duelliste dans un niveau de stress suffisant pour que ce dernier s'amuse.

\- Merci pour cette revanche. Bon puzzle ?

\- Je peux faire mon puzzle et discuter en même temps, si tu veux.

\- Ah, super. Comment tu es devenu aussi bon à Duel de Monstres ?

\- Je faisais des compétitions à une époque, mais j'ai arrêté depuis.

\- Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- Oui, mais j'en parlerais pas à un mec que je ne connais pas, désolé.

\- Bien. Pas de soucis. Tu avais appris comment ? Par des forums ? Des groupes de joueurs ?

\- Tout seul, en jouant avec des camarades de classe.

\- Et tu joues à quoi d'autre ?

\- Je fais des puzzles… Jeux Vidéo ou Société ?

\- Jeux Vidéo pour commencer

\- Bah MTG Arena, Pas de pitié pour les croissants, Hidden Folks, Fatal Fantasy, Final Fury etc…

\- Tu en a beaucoup ? Fatal Fantasy a l'air bien. Je n'ai pas pu me le procurer, mais on m'en a dit que du bien.

\- Les graphismes et la BO sont géniaux, oui, mais le mieux c'est le Gameplay et l'histoire. C'est juste vraiment dommage que dans le deuxième opus ils aient remplacé le système de combat en temps réel part du tour par tour. Ça casse un peu le rythme.

Après avoir discuté encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Alias parti se coucher, ayant fini son puzzle. Yami était plutôt satisfait de cette soirée : il avait pu parler de jeu avec quelqu'un et avait eu l'impression de s'être rapproché d'Alias. En plus, il avait enfin eu sa revanche avec une victoire écrasante.

* * *

C'était une très bonne journée pour Yami : il s'était levé du bon pied s'étant rappelé de la victoire de la veille et il avait hâte d'en parler avec son ami Jô. Tellement hâte qu'il s'était précipité vers lui dès la pause.

\- Yo, Jô ! Devine quoi ? J'ai récupéré mon titre !

\- Sérieux ! Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Hier soir, j'ai eu ma revanche parce que je l'ai demandé à Alias !

\- Raconte !

C'est alors avec un enthousiasme débordant que Yami raconta sa victoire : quelles stratégies il avait utilisées, quelles cartes il avait eu, les retournements de situations et enfin, le moment critique. Le blond ne comprit pas tout, mais il était content pour son ami. Ils discutèrent tous les deux d'Alias, des nombreuses théories sur qui il pouvait être : quel âge il avait ? Est-ce qu'il était connu dans le monde des Duellistes ? Le tricolore finit par remarquer l'absence de Yugi. Il se rappelait pourtant l'avoir réveillé le matin même et d'avoir fait le chemin avec lui.

\- En fait, où est Yugi ?

\- Il est chez Tsuruoka, il a été convoqué.

\- À cause de ses notes ?

\- Pas que, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Il faudra peut-être que je l'aide à s'améliorer en cours…

\- Eh ! Pourquoi tu m'aides pas, moi ?!

\- Parce que tu préfères passer ton temps à la salle de jeux plutôt que de faire ton travail.

\- … C'est pas faux, mais quand même ! Je suis sûr qu'avec les encouragements d'un génie tel que toi, je pourrais arriver dans le top 10 !

\- Même moi je peux pas t'aider à ce point, disons plutôt le top 50.

\- Arg ! Tu mérites pas d'être mon prof !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, avant que Jôno-Uchi confirme qu'il avait trop la flemme de faire du travail supplémentaire pour remonter son niveau. Yugi revint à ce moment-là avec une mine triste et un peu frustrée qui se transforma en sourire cache-douleur quand il croisa le regard de Yami. Ce dernier se demanda rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé : avait il était repris pour ses notes ? Ou avait-il un problème plus grave. Il essayait de voir comment il pouvait faire pour l'aider, mais, sans plus d'information, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Son mini-lui était déjà venu manger chez lui et…" _Mince !_ " Son visage s'était décomposé. Il se précipita vers Yugi, posa sa main sur son épaule avant de le supplier :

\- Yugi ! Tu veux bien venir manger chez moi ce soir ?

* * *

Content d'avoir réussi à convaincre Yugi de venir manger chez lui, il avait quand même dû passer au magasin de jouet pour prévenir le grand-père. Ce dernier n'accepta qu'à la condition que Yami vienne un jour manger chez eux. Le lycéen avait accepté avec plaisir cette possibilité d'échapper un soir aux tests culinaires de sa mère. Il avait, par ailleurs, pris soin d'acheter des Yakitoris et des sushis, sachant très bien que la seule et unique personne qui mangerait le plat de sa mère serait Yugi.

Arrivée chez lui, il se faufila dans la cuisine pour vite ranger ses courses avant que sa mère ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait déjà prévu le " _plan B_ ". Une fois ça fait, il retourna comme si de rien été à côté de Yugi en criant "Je suis rentrée !" pour signaler sa présence. Yugi eut un petit rire, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ah ! Chouette ! On se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore rentré ! Ah mais Yugi est là ! Super, aujourd'hui, c'est poulpes aux cacahuètes.

\- Yeah, super, exprima Yami d'un air déconfit

\- J'ai hâte d'y goûter, s'exclama, Yugi, d'un ton assuré tout en léchant ses babines.

Ils se mirent à table, et sans grande surprise, seul Yugi mangea le plat. Le père de Yami s'apprêtait, comme d'habitude, à commander à manger quand Yami fit l'aller-retour pour aller chercher le " _Plan B_ ", décevant, par la même occasion, sa mère.

* * *

Deux semaines après avoir promis au grand-père de Yugi de venir manger chez lui, Yami avait réussi à organiser une soirée jeux chez Yugi. Un vendredi soir, pour pouvoir veiller tard sans que cela ne pénalise les deux lycéens. Le plus grand avait même réussi à convaincre son sosie de travailler un peu avant, histoire de l'aider à remonter ses notes. Mini-Yami n'était pas très enchanté à cette idée, mais c'est à cette seule condition que Yami avait accepté de ramener un plat de sa mère.

Après avoir mangé un repas mangeable préparé par le grand-père de Yugi, les deux comparses allèrent étudier dans la chambre de … Yugi. Le tricolore le plus grand avait précisé à son mini-lui qu'il n'accepterait de donner le repas de sa maman que si ce dernier bossait sérieusement. Alors, Yugi sortit ses semblants de notes, enfin du moins, ce qu'il retrouva de ses notes. Après 2h de supplice interminable pour le plus grand, car le plus petit ne comprenait pas grand-chose, celui-ci mit fin à cette session de cours particulier, en oubliant pas de donner le prix pour l'effort, pour commencer à jouer avec son partenaire.

Après avoir joué à " _Fatal Fantasy_ ", " _Qui qui-est-ce ?_ " et " _Docteur pas si maboule_ ", Yami finit par remarquer un magnifique puzzle terminé dans un coin de la chambre. Ce puzzle représentait une scène de l'Égypte antique et le lycéen pu observer qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de puzzles dans la chambre. Il demanda alors à son camarade s'il aimait les puzzles et il reçut comme réponse qu'il aimait simplement les jeux.

Ils se mirent finalement à jouer à des jeux en ligne sur leur ordinateur respectif l'un en face de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de jouer ensemble, Yami voulant jouer à Duel de Monstres et sachant que Yugi n'aimait pas ce jeu. Alors, il espérait qu'Alias serait connecté, pas pour jouer, mais au moins pour discuter, le temps que Yugi joue un peu aux jeux qu'ils voulaient. Par chance, il était connecté.

Il engagea alors une discussion avec lui, parlant encore de tout et de rien. Puis Alias proposa à Yami de faire une partie de bomber-man, pour changer. Le score était serré et Yami fini par lâcher " _Mince, j'aurais pas dû faire ça !_ " auquel Yugi s'empressa de répondre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien, j'ai mal joué... Et contre ce joueur, la moindre erreur est fatale...

\- Ah, d'accord… il est si fort que ça ?

\- Oui, il est très bon, c'est le seul joueur en ligne contre qui je m'amuse quand je joue.

\- C'est qu'il doit être très fort, de ce que j'ai vu, tu es un très bon joueur !

\- Toi aussi tu n'es pas mauvais !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu joues à un autre niveau, à "Qui qui est-ce ?", j'ai rien vu venir.

\- Tu te sous-estimes ! On était ex aequo !

Finalement Yami gagna la partie puis rappela à Alias qu'il lui devait une partie sur MTG : Arena avant de déco. Il demanda à Yugi s'il pouvait aller prendre une douche. Ce dernier le guida vers la salle de bain, s'assura que son hôte sache utiliser la douche puis le laissa seul avec lui-même. Yami prit une bonne douche, se changea puis retourna dans la chambre de son hôte.

Yugi eut un mini-sursaut en voyant Yami arriver et fit tomber une pile de papier. " _Il a peur que je le découvre en train de réviser ?_ " se demanda Yami ne comprenant pas la raison de cette surprise. Le mini-Yami ramassa vite les papiers éparpillés sur le sol pour les remettre sur son bureau avant de prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la douche.

Yami s'assit sur le futon que lui avait installé son ami. Il remarqua, pas loin du bureau, par terre, une feuille. Il la ramassa et se mit à la lire, pensant qu'il s'agirait de note de cours. Il était loin de la vérité : c'était une convocation à la cour d'appel datant d'au moins 6 mois. Motif : Meurtre. Nom de la victime : Saki Muto. Yami resta tétanisé quelques secondes. Il posa la feuille sur le bureau de sa version miniature avant de rasseoir sur le futon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser… Son ami ... un meurtrier ? De sa propre mère qui plus est ?


	4. Digestion

_Heya !_

 _Je vous informe juste que j'ai rapidement corrigé les 3 premiers chapitres ! Je repasserai sur celui là dans quelques jours, pour retirer le plus de faute possible. Si d'ici là vous en voyait une ou plusieurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (comme d'habitude). De même pour les incohérences._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yami avait plutôt mal dormi. Le Futon que lui avait installé Yugi était plutôt confortable. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Yugi ? Un tueur ? Il n'avait pas osé poser la question à son mini-lui. Après tout, il avait appris ce "détail" en lisant quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé lire. Le tricolore avait finalement réussi à retrouver son calme quand une pensée simple effleura son esprit : " _Du calme Yami ! Rien ne te dit qu'il a tué sa mère ! Peut-être qu'il a été accusé à tort !_ » Mais cette pensée fut vite balayée par une autre : " _Ok… mais si c'était effectivement le cas ?_ »

Il était tiraillé entre essayer de défendre son ami contre lui-même et avoir une attitude d'auto-préservation. Mais quelques parts au fond de lui, il trouvait son attitude vraiment stupide. Il avait même fixé le petit pendant tout le petit-déjeuner pour essayer de l'imaginer en tueur. Ça ne collait pas ! Il n'a la carrure d'un tueur ! Alors pourquoi il doutait ? Afin de prendre une "bonne décision", Yami s'était finalement dit que le mieux serait de se renseigner le plus possible sur cette affaire.

C'est pourquoi, les quelques jours qui ont suivi, Yami avait passé son temps sur internet pour faire des recherches sur Yugi. Il avait découvert, sur son ami, pas mal de détail sur son passé, mais rien qui lui permettait d'être serein : il avait découvert que son mini-lui avait participé et gagné plusieurs tournois de divers jeux, non loin de Tokyo, dont les échecs, Magic, Duel de Monstres et même les Dames ! Il avait aussi découvert que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte, le soir d'un de ces tournois, et que, quand la police est arrivée, Yugi la tenait dans ses bras. Mais les articles sur le sujet n'étaient pas plus précis que ça. Et le tricolore savait que les journaux modifiaient parfois des "détails" de la réalité pour attirer plus de lecteurs.

Il n'avait donc rien trouvé lui permettant de se positionner sur la question. Cette nouvelle lui prenait tellement la tête que pendant quelques jours, il en avait même oublié l'existence d'Alias.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Yami avait commencé son investigation sur le passé de Yugi. Il n'était presque plus attentif en cours, ses notes avaient légèrement chuté sans pour autant que ça devienne alarmant et il ne parlait plus de jeux avec ses amis… ce qui inquiétait ses amis. Tous ses amis. Absolument tous. Même Anzu avec qui il parlait une fois tous les 36 du mois.

\- Yami ? YAMI ?! YAAAAAAAAMIIIIII ?!

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah Yugi, c'est toi... ça va ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question…

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie

\- Tu es sur ? Parce que bon, ça fait 3 semaines que tu n'as pas ramené de jeu au lycée.

\- J'y ai pas pensé...

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à regarder l'heure aussi ? Parce que ça fait 20 minutes que le cours est fini et que tu restes planté là, le regarde dans le vide.

Yami regarda alors l'heure sur son portable pour s'apercevoir qu'il était effectivement l'heure de manger. Il regarda son camarade qui semblait inquiet et presque aussi pensif que lui. Finalement, il sortit son bento avant de… Oh non… Ça aussi, ça lui été sorti de la tête. Il pria pour que le contenu de son bento ne soit pas un test culinaire de sa mère et… si. Il adressa un regard désemparé à son petit clone en lui lançant un " _On échange ?_ " que Yugi accepta avec grand plaisir.

Les deux échangèrent donc leur repas : Yugi se retrouva avec de gelée d'anguille et des haricots verts et Yami avec de simples sandwichs. Yami mangea ces derniers en observant attentivement Yugi : le regarder manger les tests de sa mère était pour lui un tel spectacle qu'il en avait oublié pendant quelques instants le problème qu'il lui prenait la tête ces derniers que, cette fois-ci, le plat avait vraiment l'air dégoûtant.

Yugi avala une bouchée. " _Comme d'habitude, c'est très bon !_ " dit-il avait de devenir rouge et de tomber à la reverse. Yami s'était précipité vers lui, criant des "Yugi ! YUGI ! Est-ce que ça va ?" sans recevoir de réponse. Après quelques secondes, Yugi dit très faiblement "Pi-quant" avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Yami avait porté Yugi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il avait presque aussitôt appelé l'hôpital avant de se faire stopper par l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui avait dit que son camarade n'avait rien de grave, mais que la prochaine fois, il faudrait mettre un peu moins de piment dans la gelée d'anguille. Elle avait dit ça avec un air de dégoût, ne comprenant pas pourquoi quelqu'un préparerait quelques choses d'aussi immangeable.

Le tricolore se promit de demander à sa mère pourquoi cette dernière avait tenté de le tuer. Puis il demanda la permission à l'infirmière de rester, justifiant que de toute façon, il serait beaucoup trop inquiet pour suivre les cours… et qu'il était premier de la classe. Cette dernière acquiesça puis sortit de la salle avec un paquet de feuilles et une boite de gâteaux pour "faire des photocopies".

Il s'en voulait beaucoup, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur du grand stratège qu'il était habituellement. Il avait passé 3 semaines à douter de son ami et maintenant, il était là, devant lui et la seule chose qu'il lui vint en tête, pour la seconde fois, était un " _Il est mignon quand il dort_ ". Il faisait quand même attention à sa température, on ne sait jamais.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Yugi se réveilla. Il demanda rapidement à son maxi-lui où il était et où était l'infirmière avant d'engager une discussion plus sérieuse.

\- Dis Yami, tu n'aurais pas lu les papiers qui était sur mon bureau quand tu es venu dormir chez moi l'autre jour ?

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Juste, réponds-moi

\- ...Oui, comment ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu es bizarre depuis ce jour-là.

\- … Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée sans ta permission. Le papier en question était par terre et je l'ai ramassé alors…

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais. Je voulais juste savoir si tu l'avais lu. Maintenant je sais.

Yugi avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un doux sourire dont il avait le secret. Yami avait honte, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Il baissa la tête et un silence gênant s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

\- Yugi, je… j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, si ça ne te dérange pas...

\- Je suis désolé, à mon tour, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de raconter cette histoire. Je ne suis juste pas encore "prêt"

\- Je comprends

\- Et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus être mon ami, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, toujours avec son sourire.

\- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises ! Je veux juste savoir et j'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faut.

\- D'accord, mais ne me cache pas des choses qui me concernent.

\- Bien.

L'infirmière revint à ce moment-là avec une pile de photocopies et une boite de gâteaux vide. Elle examina Yugi pour être sûre qu'il soit en bonne santé, mais ne renvoya que Yami en cours pour "avoir une discussion privée" avec le plus petit.

* * *

C'est après s'être violemment disputé avec sa mère que Yami alla dans sa chambre, sans avoir mangé, en claquant la porte. La dispute s'était ponctuée par des " _Arrête d'essayer de nous tuer avec tes plats mortels !_ ", des " _Je n'arrêterais jamais mon ART_ ", des " _TOUTES tes tentatives sont des échecs, il va falloir que tu admettes que tu n'es simplement pas douée pour ça !_ ", des " _Comment tu parles à TA MÈRE ?!_ ", des " _Tes plats sont dégueu !_ " et des " _TU DIS ÇA PARCE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS MON ART !_ ". Finalement, il en avait eu marre de constater que sa mère était parfois… sa mère et était monté dans sa chambre.

Il avait donc commencé ses devoirs et au bout d'une heure, son père était quand même monté lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Ils avaient eu une légère discussion se concluant par " _Tu devrais quand même aller t'excuser auprès de ta mère_ ". Yami lui promit de le faire le lendemain matin, mais pas ce soit, car il était trop en colère contre elle, puis il alluma son ordi.

\- Yo Alias !

\- Salut Pharaon, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui… ça va ?

\- Pas trop, je vais probablement perdre un ami, et toi ?

\- Bah… ça va. S'il te laisse, c'est que ce n'était surement pas un vrai ami.

\- Tu as surement raison.

\- En fait, je te dois une partie de Magic !

\- C'est vrai, je me connecte.

Yami démarra son jeu MTG : Arena. Il se demanda quel Deck il allait prendre : il hésitait entre son Deck Noir/Vert ou son Deck Bleu/Rouge. Finalement, son choix se porta sur son Deck Bleu/Rouge. La partie commença. Pas de chance pour Alias, ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas de bonnes cartes puisqu'il effectua un mulligan*. Yami avait eu plus de chance.

Cette partie était plutôt étrange pour Yami : d'habitude, au bout du 5e tour, ses adversaires invoquaient des créatures plus puissantes. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alias, qui ne posait que des créatures "faibles", qu'il utilisait pour protéger ses points de vie. Et de temps en temps, quelques créatures avec le lien de vie**, qui ne restait jamais bien longtemps.

Yami pensa alors qu'il gagnerait sans grandes difficultés, ayant réussi à rassembler suffisamment de terrains pour poser le _Monstrosaure Chargeur_ , une créature avec piétement et célérité***. Il commença donc à "grignoter" les points de vie de son adversaire. Il regardait les cartes présentes sur terrain de son adversaire pour essayer de deviner ce qu'aller jouer son adversaire. Mais il n'avait que des cartes terrain "Porte de la guilde" et d'autres cartes sans grand danger.

Au fur et à mesure de la partie, le nombre de "Porte de la guilde" avait augmenté, jusqu'à atteindre le nombre de 10, chacune avec un nom différent. Mais les créatures utilisées étaient toujours aussi "faibles". Yami pensait qu'il gagnerait au prochain tour, c'était sûr ! Il ne restait que 6 points de vie à Alias et ce dernier n'avait même pas essayé de l'attaquer.

Finalement, Alias posa la carte " _Fin du Labyrinthe_ " ce qui mit fin à la partie ****. Le tricolore était sur le cul : la stratégie entière d'Alias consistait simplement à aller chercher des _Portes_ pour gagner sans avoir à "se battre". Et comme il ne s'agissait "que" de cartes terrains, Yami n'y avait même pas fait attention.

\- Gagné ! J'imagine que tu voudras une revanche.

\- Bien joué… Je l'ai pas vu venir. Et, évidemment.

\- Cool. A une prochaine fois !

Alias se déconnecta aussitôt, laissant Yami seul avec sa défaite. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas en colère. Au contraire, il était plutôt satisfait.

* * *

 _Voici quelques explications pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Magic :_

 _*Un mulligan c'est la possibilité de changer sa main en début de parti avec comme contre partie d'avoir une carte en moins. Donc, si on fait un seul Mulligan, on commence la parti avec 6 cartes au lieu de 7. Si on en refait un deuxième 5, etc..._

 _** Lien de vie est une capacité de certaines créatures qui fait gagné des points de vie à son propriétaire à chaque blessure infligé, quelques soit la cible._

 _*** Piétinement et Célérité sont deux capacités de créatures. Si une créature a piétinement, elle peut infliger des dégâts au joueur adverse avec ce qu'il lui "reste" de point d'attaque après avoir détruits ses bloqueurs. Célérité permet de ne pas voir le "mal de l'invocation" et de ne pas être engagé après que la créature ait effectué une attaque._

 _**** **La fin du Labyrinthe** est une carte terrain qui fait gagner le joueur qui la pose sur le terrain si ce dernier a 10 cartes de types "Portes" ayant des noms différents sur son terrain._

 _Tout ça n'est qu'une rapide explication. Pour mieux comprendre, je vous conseils de vous renseigner sur le jeu. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe._


	5. Ushio

Malgré que Yami lui avait affirmait qu'il resterait son ami en dépit de la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise, et ceux sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait en penser, Yugi s'attendait à tout moment à ce que celui-ci le « lâche ». Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'exprimer cette peur à haute voix pour que Yami constate ce manque de « confiance » et, même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire, il était juste hors de question pour le lycéen d'abandonner son ami pour une information incomplète, surtout que son mini-lui semblait avoir besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais.

Alors, ces dernières semaines, le grand tricolore avait adopté envers sa version miniature une attitude de grand frère sur-protecteur, s'assurant de plus en plus souvent que celui-ci se portait bien. Il n'avait pas pour but d'étouffer son ami, sans doute ne faisait-il cela que dans le but de le rassurer où de lui prouver que non, il ne le laisserait pas tomber et surtout pas maintenant.

Aussi, en plus du rituel matinal du réveille de Yugi par Yami, ces derniers avaient aussi pris l'habitude de dormir l'un chez l'autre au moins une fois par semaine. Cela permit au plus grand de donner des cours particuliers au plus petit, qui commençait tout juste à améliorer ses notes. Et ça ne dérangeait absolument pas les parents des garçons : Monsieur et Madame Sennen étant particulièrement contents que leur jeune garçon se responsabilise et s'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même et Monsieur Muto était satisfait de constater que son petit-fils avait un ami fidèle et qu'il ne se renfermait pas sur lui-même.

D'ailleurs, le grand-père avait aussi pris pour habitude de recevoir des « comptes-rendus » sur la vie lycéenne de son petit-fils par Yami, qui prenait soin de ne pas donner trop de détail pour que Yugi puisse converser « ses petits secrets ». En clair, Yami était devenu un parfait grand frère pour Yugi. Et ça ne semblait pas déplaire à ce dernier, au contraire ! Même s'il s'attendait à devenir trop « lourd » pour son maxi-lui, Yugi était content d'avoir un ami comme ça. Un meilleur ami avec qui il pouvait absolument tout partager.

Cette situation ne dérangeait que Jôno-Uchi, du moins au début, car il avait eu l'impression d'être quelque peu délaissé et avait du mal à accepter que son meilleur ami ne soit plus du tout disponible pour aller à la salle de jeux. Après plusieurs discussions, quelques argumentations, où Yami n'hésitait pas un seul instant à se moquer gentiment de son ami, et quelques dispute anodines, finalement, Jôno en avait conclu qu'on ne pouvait simplement pas séparer les deux tricolores et avait, enfin, compris que cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que Yami n'était plus son ami. Il avait, comme tout le lycée, fini par les appeler « Les deux frères ».

C'est donc sans surprise qu'aujourd'hui Yami avait apporté deux bentos. L'un d'eux contenait l'habituel test culinaire de la mort et l'autre, un repas normal… préparer par le père. Yami s'était bien entendu excusé pour leur ancienne dispute, mais il avait conclu avec sa mère un pacte : « Tes tests de la mort, ok, mais pas au lycée… du moins pas pour moi » avait fini par céder Yami. Ainsi, quand ce n'était pas le Grand-père Muto qui préparait les deux bentos, c'était les parents de Yami, mais Madame Sennen ne s'occuper QUE du Bento de Yugi.

Yugi, depuis l'évènement avec le piment, avait apprit à se méfier des plats tests, bien qu'il en raffolât toujours. C'est donc avec beaucoup de précautions qu'il goûta le plat de Madame Sennen : du Lituma, des boulettes de banane plantain auxquelles Madame Sennen avait ajouté des épinards et autres légumes verts pour « faire plus équilibré » accompagné de Makayabu : du poisson salé et pour le coup… peut-être un peu trop salé.

Pour une fois, le plat de la mère de Yami ne semblait pas si dégoûtant que ça. « _Elle doit manquer d'imagination_ », c'était dit Yami, « _Peut-être que quelque chose la tracasse au boulot_ » … il s'inquiéta quelques secondes avant de finalement se dire que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien y faire. Cependant, il aurait sûrement dû prévenir ses autres amis que les plats de sa mère pouvaient être mortels. Car, pris dans un élan de curiosité, Anzu avait demandé à Yugi si elle pouvait goûter. Elle se retrouva verte de dégoût, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. C'est à ce moment-là que le grand tricolore se dit que sa mère n'était simplement pas faite pour cuisiner autre chose que des plats Japonais.

* * *

\- YAMI ! Viens voir ce jeu-là, il est trop bien !

Jôno-Uchi était vraiment excité à l'idée de cette journée dans la salle de jeux. Ça faisait rire Yami intérieurement : bien qu'il soit vrai que ça faisait longtemps que Yami n'était pas allé à la salle de jeux avec Jôno, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce dernier se comportait comme s'il était un enfant qui venait de recevoir des bonbons. Visiblement, Yugi et Anzu pensaient quelque chose de similaire au vu des sourires presque gênés qu'ils affichaient.

En plus, cette journée jeux tombait plutôt bien : comme ils avaient eu pas mal de contrôles ces derniers jours, tout le monde avait besoin de se détendre et quel meilleur moyen de le faire ! Du coup, il avait passé la matinée à jouer à des jeux de course de voitures ou de moto. La conclusion étant que Yugi et Yami gagnaient systématiquement contre Anzu et Jôno-Uchi, ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant, et que sur 10 courses opposant Yami et Yugi, le résultat était de 5 contre 5.

Même si les deux garçons avaient été frustrés de ne pas avoir pu se départager, ils décidèrent tout de même qu'il était temps d'aller manger, entendant les supplications de leurs deux amis… et de leurs ventres. Après s'être concertés, ils avaient décidé de manger des burgers dans un fast food non loin. Et comme Jôno avait perdu un pari, il offrit un burger supplémentaire à Yami et Yugi, Anzu ayant refusé l'offre.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à la salle de jeu, Anzu défia Yugi à un jeu de danse que ce dernier refusa poliment : " _Je suis désolée, mais les jeux de danses, c'est pas trop mon truc_ " avait-il répliqué. Elle avait quand même insisté un moment avant que Yami ne décide de prendre sa place, voyant que la situation le gênait. Comme ce jeu demandait plus des compétences de danse que de la stratégie, Anzu gagna sans surprise. Jôno suspecta quand même qu'il ne se soit pas donné à fond pour lui faire plaisir.

Enfin, pour terminer la journée, ils se mirent à jouer sur des arcanes de combat. Comme pour les courses de voiture, le résultat n'eut pas trop de surprise : Yami et Yugi gagnèrent sans grandes difficultés et décrochèrent même le nouveau record de point du jeu. Le seul résultat étonnant fût le combat Anzu contre Jôno-Uchi : le blond avait perdu " _Je t'ai laissé gagner par galanterie_ " avait répondu ce dernier alors que ses camarades rigolaient de bon coeur.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà, ce ne serait pas Yugi ?

L'ambiance devint subitement froide. Yugi arrêta de rire et une expression glaciale prit place sur son visage. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier à qui elle appartenait. En revanche, le reste du groupe, oui. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, un cliché de la brute épaisse sans cervelle. Il était brun, costaud et … plutôt imposant. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir écraser le monde.

\- Mais si c'est bien lui ! Et alors Yugi, tu ne dis pas bonjour à un vieil ami ?

Le petit tricolore souffla. Il chuchota un " _Évidemment, il n'aurait pas pu m'oublier celui-là_ " à peine perceptible, en roulant les yeux avant de se retourner pour répondre.

\- Arrête ton char, Ushio, on a jamais été ami…

\- Je te trouve bien cruel ! Content de voir que tu es sortie de prison

Anzu et Jôno se mirent à regarder Yugi : " _Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il est allé en prison ?_ " était des questions visiblent sur leur visage.

\- Tes nouveaux "amis" ne sont pas aux courants ? Ahah C'est qu'il ne te connaissant pas ass...

\- Fous le camp !

Yami était intervenu. Cette situation l'irritait au plus haut point. Comment cet abruti osait-il parler de son ami comment ça ? Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ?! Il avait juste envie de lui en mettre une, mais ce serait complètement stupide : le lycéen n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que le frappait aurait sur lui l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique et que le retour de flamme pouvait être terrible.

\- Tu ne vois pas que tu es de trop et que tu nous déranges ?

La réaction du grand tricolore avait complètement fait paniquer Anzu. Jôno, lui, se réjouissait presque de la bagarre que cette altercation pouvait potentiellement déclencher. En ce qui concerne Yugi, son expression n'avait sans doute pas changé, enfin, si, on pouvait voir une pointe de regret dans son regard. Mais il était toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi sérieux, mais Yami ignorait complètement s'il avait réagi à son intervention. Ushio sourit détourna les talons en lançant " _J'ai à faire, mais on se reverra_ " avant de disparaître.

Une fois la brute partie, les traits du visage de Yugi se détendirent et il s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Ils ne posèrent pas de question, bien qu'ils en mouraient d'envie. Mais, Yami savait que ça avait un rapport avec le meurtre de sa mère, et il avait promis d'attendre, et les deux autres avaient bien compris que ce n'était pas le moment d'approfondir le sujet. Enfin, avant de partir et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, ils allèrent tous manger une glace en parlant du dernier film d'action sorti au cinéma avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Il s'était passé deux jours depuis leur rencontre avec Ushio. Personne n'avait osé revenir sur le sujet de peur de revoir le regard glacial de Yugi. Et de toute façon… il avait autre chose à penser : les résultats étaient tombés et bien que Yami se démenait pour l'aider et que les résultats du mini-tricolore avaient augmenté, ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour atteindre la moyenne. Il passerait donc les rattrapages. Pas tout seul… Jôno, fidèle cancre, les passerait avec lui.

Le mini-Yami ne semblait pas inquiet : il savait que les rattrapages étaient plus faciles que les contrôles originaux et qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de son maxi-lui. Aide, qui ne tarda pas, Yami avait déjà organisé une séance de révision après les cours. Et comme Yugi était de corvée aujourd'hui pour nettoyer la classe, pour ne pas veiller trop tard, maxi-Yugi l'aida énergiquement, lui, et le camarade dont il avait oublié le nom qui ne le remercia pas moins de 3 fois dès leurs corvées finies.

Histoire de ne pas saturer Yugi avec le scolaire, Yami décida de discuter plus jeux et stratégie sur le chemin du retour. Il parlait du dernier "Call of Dirty" qui allait sortir et qui ne semblait pas aussi bien que les critiques semblaient le dire et du "Kingdom Soul III" un jeu attendu depuis près de 10 ans. Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par une voix désagréable.

\- Yuugii ! Tu tombes bien ! J'avais besoin de te voir.

\- Je tombe rien du tout, tu me cherchais. - souffla Yugi lassé - Laisse-moi tranquille.

Yugi avait fait un geste de la main à Yami pour que celui-ci n'intervienne pas. Ce dernier resta donc silencieux, en arrière, mais affichait quand même sur son visage un air hostile. Comme si son regard criait à qui le regardait "Fais bien attention à toi, tu pourrais le regretter". Le lycéen ne savait pas vraiment se battre, mais il était très doué pour faire comprendre ses intentions aux autres.

\- Voyons, ne sois pas si agressif. Rappelle-toi du bon vieux temps !

\- Bon ? Il n'y avait rien de "bon". Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on en finisse…

\- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je veux que tu reprennes du service, je veux que tu travailles pour moi !

Il y eut un petit blanc avant que Yugi éclate de rire. Mais pas un rire joyeux, c'était plus un rire forcé. Puis il regarda la brute avait un regard arrogant… Yami fut quelque peu surpris… il trouvait que ce regard ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai plus aucune raison de travailler pour toi.

\- A…

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais, tu peux partir.

\- Je saurais te faire revenir !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Au revoir Ushio. Tu viens Yami ? Il faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard pour le repas.

Et il détourna les talons, ne faisant même plus attention au géant et en tirant Yami vers lui, pour l'encourager à reprendre leur chemin, comme si de rien était.

* * *

La journée avait rendu Yami quelque peu perplexe. Yugi ? Travailler pour une brute épaisse ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout… Pourquoi Yugi avait-il eu des notes aussi mauvaises alors qu'il avait visiblement tout compris ? Yami était dépassé. Il avait décidé de se détendre comme d'habitude en se connectant pour parler avec Alias. Et, comme par hasard, celui-ci était bien évidemment connecté.

\- Yo !

\- Salut Pharaon !

\- Alors, ton ami ? Perdu ou pas finalement

\- Pas. Il est toujours là. Tu avais raison

\- Tu dois être rassuré

\- Oui, il y avait visiblement pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Mais il serait bien possible que je décide de faire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciera pas

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Par peur, j'imagine. J'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive du mal

\- Bah, je pense qu'il comprendra si tu lui en parles

\- … Tu as surement raison… On lance cette partie ?

\- Ouais, c'est l'heure du duel !

Yami avait retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, aussi, il s'employa à bien faire attention aux terrains cette fois. Mais, Alias avait choisi un deck bien différent, un deck entièrement noir et cette fois si, les créatures posées sur le terrain étaient un peu plus puissantes. Il tenta de les contrer et fut véritablement agacé de cette foutue créature avec vol* qu'il ne pouvait pas bloquer ! Fort heureusement, il avait cette fois-ci opté pour un deck vert et blanc, ce qui lui permit de pouvoir utiliser un enchantement lui permettant de pulvériser la créature volante et de reprendre la stratégie avec le lien de vie.

Puis, après une dizaine de tours, Alias joua une carte que Yami ne connaissait pas. _Extorsion temporelle._ Cette carte permet à qui la joue de pouvoir jouer un tour supplémentaire. Yami avait la possibilité de sacrifier la moitié de ses points de vie pour empêcher la carte de se jouer.

Il hésita : il n'avait pas perdu tant de points de vie que ça, mais s'il laissait les choses faire, il pourrait se retrouvait encore plus dans la merde, déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment en bonne posture. Il regarda sa main : il avait encore une carte avec lien de vie, ce qui pourrait lui permettre de récupérer des points si jamais, et au prochain tour, il pourrait piochait surement la carte dont il avait besoin pour retourner la situation.

De la même façon, perdre un tour pourrait lui être fatal… il décida donc de sacrifier la moitié de ses points de vie. Il était cependant étonné qu'Alias n'invoque pas de créature… et compris juste après pourquoi. _Réverbération de blessure_ **. "Fourbe" pensa -t-il. Il enrageait... il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu…

\- ...Bien joué ! Je ne sais pas trop si je t'admire ou si je te hais.

\- L'un n'est pas si loin de l'autre ! Bien joué à toi aussi. À la prochaine fois pour te prendre une autre raclée ?

\- Je gagnerai la prochaine fois !

\- On verra ! Salut !

\- Bonne nuit

Avec cette deuxième défaite consécutive, Yami avait fini par comprendre que ce jeu lui cachait encore des secrets. Il resta encore joué encore un peu pour gagner quelques cartes et se préparer pour la prochaine fois. Il lui fallait un deck plus fort !

* * *

 _* Les créatures avec vol ne peuvent être bloqué que par des créatures ayant vol ou portée. En revanche, une créature avec vol peut bloquer une créature sans vol._

 _** Effet de la carte Réverbération de blessure : à la fin de chaque tour, chaque adversaire perd un nombre de points de vie égal au nombre de points de vie qu'il a perdu ce tour._

 _( En gros, ca double les dégâts causé. )_


	6. Reprise de service

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant les vacances d'été, et la chaleur commençait déjà à être à la limite du supportable. Ce n'était cependant que les cadets des soucis de Yami : il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre qu'Ushio vienne voir Yugi de quatre à cinq fois par semaine pour lui demander de « reprendre du service ». Yami pouvait imaginer les raisons qui poussaient cette brute épaisse à insister autant, bien qu'il ne sache pas quel était le « boulot » de Yugi… Ce dernier était loin d'être con. Yami pensait même qu'il était beaucoup plus malin qu'il en avait l'air, qu'il manquait juste de confiance en lui. Même s'il jouait au dur avec Ushio, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Le grand tricolore avait aussi essayé de savoir quel était ce fameux job, en vain : son ami avait acquis une technique de ninja qui consistait à disparaître à chaque fois que Yami avait l'occasion de lui poser la question. Et quand ce n'est pas Yugi qui disparaissait, c'est Yami qui oubliait. Finalement, le lycéen se dit que ce n'était pas si important que ça. Et s'il en avait envie, Yugi lui dirait de lui-même.

Yami avait donc décidé de se concentrer sur deux points : le premier était comment il allait battre Alias sur Magic, qu'iil voyait comme objectif ultime, comme s'il en avait besoin pour évoluer. Le deuxième était comment il allait passer ses vacances d'été. La plupart des lycéens allaient à la page… mais Yami n'aimait pas l'idée : il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. En plus, il avait envie de voir le dernier « Fatal Fantasy X – Le combat pour la liberté », adaptation du jeu éponyme. Même si les films adaptés de jeux avaient très souvent mauvaise réputation, il essayait de convaincre Yugi d'aller voir ce film avec lui.

« _Même si c'est mauvais, ça pourrait être intéressant_ », lui disait-il pour le convaincre sur le chemin du retour, quand Yugi s'arrêta net. Il regardait devant lui, le regard froid « _Il n'abandonne jamais, c'est pas vrai_ », chuchota-t-il probablement en espérant que Yami n'entendrait pas. Ce dernier se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas été trop insistant à propos de cette sortie ciné, puis il regarda devant lui et vu Ushio. Yugi demanda à Yami de ne pas intervenir. « _Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais ça en vaut pas la peine_ ». Il n'était pas d'accord, et ça le mettait même en rogne, mais il répondit quand même par un simple « _Bien_ » laissant Yugi aller régler ses comptes en l'attendant à l'écart.

Le lycéen regardait son ami se disputer au loin avec l'armoire à glace, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il était prêt à intervenir si ça dégénérait trop et regardait la scène d'un œil mauvais. Enfin, il entendit un « _Je t'ai déjà dit non_ » avant que de voir son ami le rejoindre et reprendre, en silence, le chemin du retour. Le plus grand était perdu dans ses pensées : il avait beau essayer de faire semblant que cette situation ne l'affectait pas tant que ça, en réalité, il était vraiment inquiet et vraiment en colère.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ushio, il sentait comme une aura noire autour de lui, comme un danger. Pas un danger du type « fais gaffe, il est costaud, il va te casser la gueule », non, un danger plus grave. Mais il ne saurait pas dire quoi exactement. Et en plus, le fait qu'il harcelait régulièrement Yugi ne le mettait pas en confiance. Pourquoi il avait tant « besoin » de Yugi ? Il était intelligent, mais ça se voyait quand même que ce n'était pas une brute, il n'était clairement pas taillé pour ça. Avec toutes ses réflexions, il ne remarqua que très tard que Yugi s'était arrêté.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu… tu m'en veux ? Tu es en colère ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Je vois bien que quelques choses te tracassent ! Et je sais que c'est ma faute ! Tu es en colère…

\- Yugi… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu veux ?

Il marqua une pause, le temps de constater que sa réponse avait surpris son mini-lui. Ce dernier avait les yeux tournés vers le sol. Yami ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi d'un coup il réagissait comme ça. Aussi, il décida de reprendre avant que son ami n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est évident que je suis agacé par la situation. Tu es mon ami et je vois bien que cet Ushio te gonfle. En plus je ne l'aime pas. Cela dit, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait ta faute, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que fait ce crétin fini…

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Parce que je réfléchissais, tout simplement.

\- Tu..

\- Avant que tu ne dises n'importe quoi, encore. Regarde-moi bien Yugi. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être en colère contre toi ? Tu crois que je t'aurais attendu si ça avait été le cas ? Est-ce que j'ai réellement l'attitude de quelqu'un qui t'en veut ?

\- Non…

\- Bon alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Il y eut un petit blanc qui avait l'air de durer une éternité. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais, comme l'été approchait, le soleil ne se couchait pas encore. On entendait quelques rares chants d'oiseaux et, au loin, une bande de jeunes qui se réjouissait d'aller en soirée karaoké. Enfin, Yugi releva la tête.

\- Oui, mais pas ici.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, rentrons.

* * *

\- Émissaire, j'étais émissaire pour Ushio.

Après être rentrés dans un silence de mort, les deux jeunes hommes étaient directement allés dans la chambre de Yami pour pouvoir "faire leurs devoirs", le temps que le père de Yami prépare à manger, la mère étant en service à l'hôpital ce soir-là. Il resta silencieux, regardant son ami avec un regard de merlan frit avant que celui ne reprenne.

\- Je vivais avec ma mère, elle était très malade et on avait besoin d'argent. Un jour, en revenant d'un énième petit boulot mal payé dans lequel j'avais encore été viré parce que je n'étais pas assez efficace, j'ai rencontré Ushio. Il m'avait, à la base, proposé un emprunt avec des intérêts faramineux.

\- Une arnaque pour les pigeons et les désespérés ?

\- Oui, en gros. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais pas si stupide pour accepter ce genre "d'affaire". Alors il m'a proposé un job : celui d'émissaire pour son compte.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais en gros, tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je devais simplement faire de la pub pour son affaire et transmettre des "Ultimatums" aux mauvais payeurs.

\- Tu étais conscient que … ?

\- Que c'était quand même dégueulasse ? Quelque part, oui, mais comme ce n'est pas moi qui frappais et que je ne voyais jamais les « conséquences », j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Et puis… ma mère était très malade… alors je commençais vraiment à être … perdu.

\- Je vois… et pourquoi il tient tant à ce que tu reviennes ?

\- Parce que son chiffre d'affaires a augmenté de 50% quand j'ai commencé à travailler.

\- Comment ?!

\- Je sais pas, apparemment les gens me trouvaient plus agréable qu'Ushio et je savais repérer les "bons clients". Je crois même qu'il est arrivé 2 ou 3 fois que des gens acceptaient cette arnaque que parce qu'il pensait que ça m'aiderait moi, alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas "besoin".

\- Je comprends mieux…

\- Je suis… misérable…

Il lui caressa la tête affectueusement avec un léger sourire, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus à avoir honte.

\- Bof, je pense que les circonstances ont fait que tu ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

\- Tu essaies de me rassurer, mais au fond tu n'approuves pas.

\- En effet, mais j'essaie aussi de comprendre, tu trouves ça mal ?

\- … Non… Merci…

* * *

Comme à chaque fois après les cours, Yami projetait d'attendre Yugi pour rentrer avec lui. On était le lendemain de sa « révélation » en ce qui concerne son ancien travail et, comme assez régulièrement, maintenant que le tricolore y pensait, Yugi avait été appelé par l'infirmière. Pour patienter, il était donc allé au gymnase pour jouer un peu au basket avec Jôno-Uchi.

Le gymnase était désert, sale, chaud et il puait la sueur. Yami n'était pas très fan de sport en soit, mais comme Jôno faisait « l'effort » de jouer contre lui à des jeux où il était sûr de perdre, Yami se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire l'effort de jouer à un jeu qui ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça… surtout que c'était l'un des seuls domaines où Jôno pouvait le battre sans grande difficulté.

Ils furent interrompus par Ushio qui avait lancé un « _Alors, les petits lycéens font_ _mu-muse_ ». Yami ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de cette remarque stupide : Ushio avait beau avoir l'air d'un géant, il devait lui aussi être au lycée, s'il y allait encore. Et s'il ne séchait pas les cours et qu'il n'allait plus au lycée, alors il l'avait quitté il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il ne répondit rien, estimant que le silence répond aux imbéciles. Par contre… Jôno était beaucoup moins calme que lui.

\- Qu'est stu veux ?!

\- Ah, Ah, Rien qui ne vienne de toi, pour l'instant. Je cherche Yugi.

\- Aaaarg, Fous lui la paix à Yugi, il veut pas t'voir ! T'es trop moche !

\- Il n'est pas là – ajouta Yami avec plus de calme et une pointe de mépris.

Ushio eut comme… un sourire satisfait ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il retira sa veste et la jeta un peu plus loin. Ça prouvait bien qu'aux yeux de cette brute, ils étaient aussi dangereux que des fourmis : il les avait placés dans la case des faibles qu'il pouvait écraser sans le moindre souci.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, faisons une partie ? Vous deux contre moi ? Comme ça, ça ne saura pas trop dur pour vou-

\- Non merci. -Le coupa Yami – Très peu pour moi. Je suis pas intéressé.

\- Mais Yami ! C'est notre chance de faire taire ce crétin !

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça Jôno. Puis si on est deux, il pourra toujours dire qu'il a perdu à cause du fait qu'on soit deux.

\- Aaaah, je vois – Les yeux de Jôno-Uchi commençait à pétiller – Alors l'abruti ! 1 contre 1 ! Toi contre moi ! Me dit pas qu't'as peur de perdre contre « un lycéen » !

Ushio eut l'air moins satisfait. Ce qui confirmait que son but de base était d'humilier les deux lycéens. « _Tu ne vas pas être au bout de tes peines_ », pensa Yami.

\- Très bien le microbe. Mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer, je t'ai laissé une chance d'avoir un avantage. Le premier à 5 paniers gagne. Toi la crevette, compte et t'as pas intérêt à tricher sur les scores pour aider ton ami. Et comme je suis gentil, c'est toi qui auras le ballon en premier.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de tricher pour gagner.

Yami alla s'assoir dans les gradins pour observer le match. Ushio regretta rapidement son « excès de gentillesse », car pas moins de 2 minutes plus tard, le blond avait déjà contourné l'armoire et marqué son premier panier. Il avait même lancé « _ET BAM ! Dans tes dents ! Tu as vu ça Yami_ » comme s'il était un enfant cherchant les félicitations de ses parents, ce qui fit rire Yami. Très vite, le score était de 2 contre 4 pour Jôno. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit panier.

Ushio allait se faire humilier au basket par un « petit lycéen ». On pouvait facilement voir que ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Alors pourquoi Yami fut surpris quand Ushio lança le ballon… sur la tête du blond ? Il n'avait plus pour but de gagner le match, mais d'imposer sa domination. Il commençait à le frapper et comme un réflexe, Yami se leva pour essayer de séparer cette brute de son ami. Il se prit une belle droite qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Jôno-Uchi avait été pris par surprise, il n'avait même pas pu se défendre, il était déjà à moitié sonné. « _Ça suffit !_ » C'était Yugi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Ushio ? Tu croyais quoi au juste ? Qu'après avoir tabassé mes amis j'allais venir pleurer pour reprendre du service ?

Il y eu un silence. Ushio lâcha Jôno qui s'écrasa par terre. Sans attendre un instant, Yami couru pour voir dans quel état était son ami. C'est bon, il était bien amoché, mais au final, rien de grave. Yugi était très en colère. Yami aussi, mais il examinait Jôno pour mieux évaluer les dégâts.

\- Alors Ushio ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Ne te met pas en colère « petit Yugi », on était simplement en train de s'amuser

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule en plus.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux Yugi. – Il prit un air plus sérieux – Et je reviendrais tant que je ne l'aurais pas, enfin, sauf si tu me gagnes à la course.

\- Très drôle. Regarde-moi, je meurs de rire…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. – répondit-il avec un air faussement innocent et clairement moqueur – Tu ne peux pas faire de sport à cause de ta maladie, c'est quoi déjà ?

\- Tais-toi !

\- Ah oui, la cardiomyopathie.

Les yeux de Yami s'écarquillèrent, il connaissait cette maladie vu que sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé une ou deux fois. Ushio rigolait. Il lâcha un « _Je reviendrais, estimez-vous heureux, aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur sympathique_ ». Puis il s'approcha de Yugi, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, qui ne fut visiblement pas plaisant. Puis il s'en alla. Yugi s'approcha de ses deux amis et se pencha pour voir l'état du blond.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu-

\- C'était pas vraiment important… Je sais gérer. Comment il va ?

\- … Il est bien amoché, mais il a l'habitude alors il devrait vite s'en remettre.

\- On devrait peut-être quand même...

\- Oui, je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai l'habitude aussi. Même si je commençais à la perdre.

Yami mit Jôno sur son dos pour le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

\- Salut Pharaon !

\- Yo Alias

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas « vue »

Yami prit un instant pour réfléchir. En effet, ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'était pas allé sur son ordinateur. Le lendemain de son altercation avec Ushio, Yugi avait subitement "disparu" des cours. Yami avait pris un moment pour le chercher et quand il rentrait, tard le soir, il était tellement crevé qu'il allait directement dormir. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait découvert que Yugi avait "repris du service". Il lui avait demandé des explications sans pour autant obtenir de réponse claire. Maintenant on était en vacances, et Yami avait allumé son ordinateur dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, l'espace d'un instant.

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, il était maussade… même un peu triste. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre Yugi parce qu'il ne le considérait même plus comme son ami, plutôt comme son frère. Non, en fait, il lui manquait, tout simplement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai eu quelques problèmes… on joue

\- Tu es bien pressé

 _« Pressé d'en finir, oui. Pressé de se distraire. Pressé de trouver pourquoi.»_

\- On peut dire ça, oui

Ils lancèrent le jeu. Yami avait une bonne main, mais aujourd'hui, il jouait particulièrement mal. Enfin, il s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais il savait qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. La partie s'annonce finalement plutôt rapide comparé à d'habitude : au sixième tour Yami était mort sous une avalanche d'écureuil provoquer pas les cartes _Nid d'écureuil_ et _Habilité chtonienne_.

\- Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de te battre, tu n'étais pas obligé de me laisser gagner…

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, je suis juste pas d'humeur

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins, un ami que je considère comme un frère a décidé de faire quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je sais pas, j'aurais l'impression de le trahir si j'en parler sans lui demander la permission… et en même temps, je ne peux pas lui en parler à lui puisque je n'arrive plus à le croiser.

\- Tu habites à Tokyo ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le croiser

\- Parce qu'il ne vient plus en cours, tout simplement. Il fait je sais pas trop quoi avec une brute et je comprends pas pourquoi…

\- … Je vois…

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux garçons ne parlait plus. Yami était ailleurs. Il réfléchissait. Puis, Alias repris.

\- Et tu lui en veux, à ton ami ?

\- Oui et non… je suis surtout inquiet.

\- Tu sais, il y a surement une raison

\- J'en doute pas, il est malin. Mais…Je sais pas

\- Tu n'approuves pas sa décision ? ou peut-être qu'il te manque ?

\- Les deux, je penses.

\- Bah "cela aussi passera". Il faut voir comment ça évolue avec le temps.

\- Surement

\- Bon, je te laisse, Morphée m'appelle. Bonne nuit… Merci

Merci ? Pourquoi merci ? Il avait joué comme un pied et il était de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qui méritait un "merci" ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, Alias était déjà partie.


	7. Des vacances d'été

_Merci ?_ Yami était encore étonné de ce "merci". Aussi, après s'être pris la tête pendant une dizaine de minutes, après son réveille, il décida de garder cette question dans un coin de la tête et de tenter une nouvelle fois de voir Yugi. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche et un rapide petit déjeuner avant de courir vers le magasin de jeux.

Le magasin était déjà ouvert et le grand-père l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Comme il pouvait s'en douter, Yugi était déjà partie. Yami avait du mal à croire qu'un boulot d'émissaire lui demander d'être tout le temps avec cet Ushio. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Histoire de ne pas être venu totalement pour rien, il alla se perdre dans les rayons, cherchant un "quelque chose".

Il pensa aux enfants hospitalisés dans l'hôpital où travaillait sa mère, aussi, il choisit deux ou trois peluches - Il ne pouvait pas vraiment plus - avant de passer à la caisse. " _Intéressant comme choix_ ", lui avait répliqué le grand-père. Yami avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre avant de répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour les enfants de l'hôpital où travaille ma mère… j'aurais bien pris plus, mais..

\- Je comprends, va en prendre deux supplémentaires, je te les offre !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, à condition que tu me donnes le numéro de tes parents. J'ai quelque chose à leur demander.

Il fut surpris de cette demande. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yugi, ils avaient tous les deux passé beaucoup de temps l'un chez l'autre sans que leurs parents ne se parlent jamais. Alors, il ne voyait pas de problème à lui fournir cette information, c'était plutôt normal et même étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà.

\- Merci monsieur Mûto !

\- Appelle-moi Sogoroku, ou même grand-père si tu préfères !

Sogoroku rigola un instant, tel un grand-père amusé par la jeunesse. Yami nota les numéros sur un bout de papier avant de choisir deux nouvelles peluches et de partir vers l'hôpital de sa mère. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver Yugi, mais au moins, il occupait comme il pouvait ses journées.

Madame Sennen avait apprécié que son fils passe la voir à son travail, d'autant plus qu'il ramener un petit don de jouer pour les enfants malades. Elle prit quelques minutes pour lui faire visiter l'hôpital avant qu'il ne reparte. Il avait décidé de se balader en ville quelques heures avant de finalement rentrer chez lui.

Yugi… Il était là, planté devant chez lui à attendre en jouant avec son portable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Yami ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris de le voir ici à attendre, ou s'il devait être content de le voir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Yo ! Ça fait longtemps.

\- Ah, Salut Yami, je t'attendais.

\- Comme tu es devant chez moi, je n'en doute pas. Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à libérer ma journée…

Il avait dit ça avec un peu de honte, le plus grand n'y fit pas vraiment attention, il l'invita à entrer avec un grand sourire en ajoutant un "Ça me fait plaisir de te voir". Yami réfléchi ensuite un instant à s'il allait profiter de la présence de son ami, ou s'il allait essayer d'en savoir plus. Il décida finalement de profiter de sa présence. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre et, pendant que Yami installer sa console, Yugi fini par lui demander s'il jouait à Duels de Monstres Online ou à MTG : Arena. Il répondit à l'affirmative, précisant son pseudo avant de se mettre à jouer à Fatal Fantasy VII.

* * *

Yugi était finalement resté toute l'après-midi avant de repartir en promettant au passage à Yami d'aller au cinéma avec lui dans la semaine. Comme il était encore en vacances et qu'il avait fini la moitié de ses devoirs, il alluma son ordinateur pour regarder ses messages et accessoirement jouer un peu. Il avait reçu un message de « Anonyme » avec écrit dedans : « _Je n'ai pas oublié_ ».

Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, il souffla « _Crâneur_ » puis décida d'ignorer ce message. Puis, il regarda les actualités avant qu'Alias ne se connecte : « _Le géant du jeu cherche des bêta-testeurs pour son nouveau procédé_ », « _Trop de neige en Russie_ » … Sans déconner ? Ils n'ont pas plus inutile comme nouvelles ? Comme si c'était nouveau de voir de la neige en Russie…

\- Salut Pharaon

\- Yo !

\- Tu es d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui ? Parce que c'est pas drôle quand c'est trop facile. Déjà que quand tu es en forme… :)

\- Ahahah, une joue je finirais par te battre, tu verras !

\- J'en conclus que tu vas bien, c'est en lien avec ton ami, des nouvelles ?

\- Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pas voulu lui poser de question

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je le vois rarement… j'ai préféré en profiter, mais il a l'air d'aller bien alors je suis rassuré… d'ailleurs toi, c'était quoi ce « Merci » hier ?

\- :p

\- Hé

\- C'est l'heure du duel !

\- Fourbe

Il avait déjà lancé l'application et se préparer à jouer. Il avait opté pour un deck lui permettant de pouvoir "rapidement" attaquer et se protéger avec beaucoup d'invocations, se rappelant quand même la raclée de la vieille. Un rouge gobelins. C'est sympathique les gobelins. Mais il allait assez vite regretter ce choix. Dans un premier temps, parce qu'au 6e tour Alias posa la carte _Répercussion_ , qui, en gros, inflige les dégâts faits à une créature, à son propriétaire. Il essayait de voir comment il pouvait s'en sortir rapidement, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir mis une carte permettant de démolir cet enchantement. Mais vint très rapidement après la carte _Pyroclasme_ , qui inflige 2 points de dégâts à chaque créature.

Heureusement pour Yami, il n'avait pas invoqué assez de créatures pour se faire démolir en une seule fois. Il regarda ses cartes : il avait de quoi tenir deux ou trois tours supplémentaires, mais pas de quoi remonter la pente. Aussi, il espérait tomber sur une carte lui permettant au moins de tenir plus longtemps. Et ce ne fut pas le cas. Des fois pour gagner, il faut aussi un peu de chance, or, aujourd'hui Yami n'en avait pas eu.

\- J'ai encore gagné !

\- Mon heure de gloire arrivera bientôt !

\- On verra. Mais c'est bien, aujourd'hui tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Bon j'y vais. Sois prudent !

\- Attend !

 _Votre correspondant n'a pas reçu votre message._

Flûte ! Yami restait perplexe, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changée chez Alias depuis la veille sans réellement comprendre quoi.

* * *

Comme Yugi n'avait pas donné signe pendant 2 jours, Yami avait décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville, surtout pour aller voir les magasins qui proposaient aux joueurs de Duel de Monstres de faire un échange de carte. Il avait été plutôt satisfait puisqu'il avait réussi à récupérer quelques cartes lui permettant de peaufiner son jeu.

Il s'était ensuite rendu à la salle d'arcades pour retrouver Jôno-Uchi et le démolir sur différents jeux. Une après-midi normale pendant des vacances d'été. Le blond en avait profité pour demander s'il avait des nouvelles de Yugi, ce à quoi Yami répondit que pas vraiment, et aussi lui demander s'il ne voulait pas aller au parc aquatique comme il faisait très chaud. " _Pas question, la dernière fois tu as invité Anzu sans m'en parler, j'ai pas confiance !_ ". C'est surement une longue argumentation sur les bienfaits des parcs aquatiques en été qui aurait dû arriver.

Mais Yami fût interpellé par quelques choses dehors et ressentis le besoin d'aller vérifier. Il s'excusa auprès de son ami en lui disant qu'il revenait vite, puis il s'échappa dehors. C'était bien lui, Ushio. Il était en train de trimballer de force un garçon nettement moins imposant que lui et la foule ne semblait même pas y attacher de l'importance. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, ça aurait pu être un mec traînant son petit frère qui avait fait une connerie que la scène aurait été la même.

Cependant, Yami savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça, aussi, il décida de les suivre. C'était surement de la curiosité mal placée et son inconscient avait beau lui crier que ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, il les avait quand même pistés jusqu'à un bâtiment désaffecté. Le bâtiment semblait avoir été abandonné depuis plusieurs années et il puait le moisi et la peinture. Quelques tagueurs avaient visiblement jeté leur dévolu sur les murs extérieurs avec des slogans poétiques tels que " _Nik la poliss_ " ou " _Tro de moldu à Domino_ "* ou encore, plus subtil, " _le pouvouar o jeun_ ". Yami s'approcha du trou par lequel Ushio était rentrée avec sa victime, en essayant de te se faire le plus discret possible.

\- T'as vraiment pas de chance, mes sbires sont beaucoup plus sympathiques que moi et ils sont tous occupés aujourd'hui.

\- Je… Je… Je suis désolé… je...je p-payais tout le semaine prochaine p-pro-

\- Promis ? J'espère que tu crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, laisse-moi te montrer ce que je fais avec les mauvais payeurs

\- Quel courage ! J'espère que tu vas t'en sortir, ton adversaire à l'air un peu trop fort pour toi.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, en applaudissant bien sûr : voir quelqu'un se faire tabasser devant ses yeux n'était pas dans son habitude. La colère l'avait emporté sur tout le reste. Même la peur, qui aurait dû lui crier qu'il était en train de faire une connerie, n'avait pas réussi à prendre se faire entendre. Et puis, il était loin d'être un lâche. Yami, se tenait droit devant Ushio, à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant avec mépris. " _Déjà que tu es clairement responsable de l'absence de mon_ « _frère_ » _, je vais pas non plus te laisser tabasser des gens devant-moi_ ", pensa-t-il.

Ushio se tourna rapidement vers lui, pour identifier l'inconscient qui venait de l'interrompre alors qu'il "parlait affaires". Au début clairement contrarié, sa tête fit quelques allers-retours entre le tricolore et la victime qu'il tenait très fermement au col de sa main droite. Il finit par lâcher sa prise, en souriant, lui disant " _La semaine prochaine, sans faute. Hors de ma vue, avant que je ne change d'avis !_ ". Puis il se craqua les doigts, observant sa victime fuir à toute jambe en lâchant un rire digne d'un méchant de dessin animé.

\- Yami, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu es ?

\- Quelle importance ? Tu es un lâche, quel que soit l'endroit.

\- Ici, tu es chez moi, le grand Ushio. Tu es dans MON QG.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça empeste.

\- Ahah ! Tu fais le malin... Laisse-moi t'apprendre le respect.

Yami ne l'avait pas venu venir… au sens propre du terme. Il était tellement concentré à lui tenir tête qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'au fil de ce court échange, Ushio s'était avancé vers lui, si bien qu'il ne lui fallut pas faire beaucoup d'effort pour agripper Yami par le col et le balancer vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et, au cas vous ne le sauriez pas, tomber sur du béton après avoir été projeté, ça fait mal, très mal. Il se releva, pas question de s'avouer vaincu, essuyant au passage sa joue droite, légèrement blessée.

\- Pff, tu espères m'impressionner en utilisant des techniques de grosse brute lâche ?

Ushio ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il était clairement en train de s'amuser, si bien qu'un sourire de psychopathe se dessiner petit à petit sur son visage au fur et à mesure des coups qu'il donnait. Yami commençait à comprendre son erreur : habituellement, les grosses brutes prenaient plaisir à imposer leur domination, mais dès lors où ont leur montrer que leur force brute n'avait aucune valeur, ils s'arrêtaient. Ushio, non. Pour lui, la violence, c'était comme manger de bonbons, un pur plaisir. Le géant lui donna de plus en plus de coups. Yami pouvait sentir, à un rythme frénétique, ses poings, ses pieds et parfois même sa tête. Puis il le souleva, le plaqua contre un mur.

\- Moi, Ushio, je vais te dire quelque chose, le cure-dent : ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il t'attend si jamais tu empêches mes affaires de tourner correctement. Et crois-moi sur parole, je ne me limiterais pas qu'à toi. Personne dans ton entourage n'est à l'abri. Per-sonne. Je n'ai pas de limite.

Il le serrait de plus en plus au niveau du cou. Pas… Pas assez… d'air... Trouble... Vraiment... trouble…

\- Ushio ! Lâche-le ! Notre contrat t'interdit de le toucher !

Une ombre… Yugi… les ténèbres…

* * *

Yami regardait Yugi avec un grand sourire. Il venait de se réveiller, il avait mal partout et avait été surpris de constater qu'il était à l'hôpital. L'hôpital de sa mère qu'il plus est. Cependant, il était content que son mini-lui soit là, même s'il voyait bien à son expression que celui-ci était partagé entre la culpabilité et la colère : Ushio n'avait visiblement pas respecté une partie de leur "contrat" en s'en prenant à son lui. Mais lui était content que Yugi soit venu le voir, oui, parce que ça lui permettait de constater que Yugi était encore son ami, même s'il se voyait très rarement en ce moment. En plus, il aimait sa présence.

Et, après un long silence, le grand tricolore finit par dire au petit qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait rien de grave et que le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver maintenant, c'était de manger un plat de sa mère, le but étant bien entendu de dédramatiser la situation, sans pour autant évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça n'avait pas convaincu Yugi, qui lui avait précisé que ça faisait deux jours qu'il était inconscient. Yami ne savait plus quoi dire. Il caressa la tête de son ami en lui disant que ça allait mieux. Il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre, il le savait… néanmoins, il réussit à parler d'autre chose pendant un petit instant.

Puis, comme il se faisait tard, Yugi finit par partir. Yami attendit d'être sûr qu'il soit bien parti… avant de cogner le mur avec violence, faisant tomber un verre d'eau en plastique qui était posé à côté, laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il le savait, il n'avait jamais été aussi stupide. Ce n'est pas le fait de s'être fait tabasser comme un punching-ball qui l'agacer, non, c'était que maintenant, il savait que lui, sa famille et ses amis étant en danger, peut-être de mort, et que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait été trop con pour provoquer Ushio… sans avoir de moyen de défense. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à un adulte, pas sans preuve.

Bon, il se savait en sécurité pour le moment : Ushio avait beau être un abruti, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être directement lié à un crime s'il était le seul à avoir un motif. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation. Il s'était précipité, il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien analyser la situation parce qu'il s'était reposé sur des acquis, parce qu'il avait été trop orgueilleux et parce qu'il avait sous-estimé son ennemi.

Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant un mélange de javel et de médicament, ce qu'il était normal dans un l'hôpital, pour essayer de se calmer. Puis, il prit un air grave avant de se dire :

 _"C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent,_ ** _Game Start_** _."_

* * *

 _*Inspiré d'un vrai tag de mon quartier !_


	8. Game Start

Rassembler les éléments. Il lui fallait rassembler les différents éléments qui lui était actuellement à disposition pour pouvoir contre-attaquer. Yami s'était fait avoir une fois, il n'avait pas le droit à une autre erreur, surtout en sachant que les conséquences pouvaient potentiellement être graves. Très graves. Alors, il décida de mettre à profit son séjour à l'hôpital. Comme il avait refusé de dire comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état, et Yugi n'ayant probablement rien dit à cause de son "boulot", sa mère n'autorisait que très peu de visite et quand elle passait pour faire un coucou à son fils… c'était surtout pour faire preuve de cynisme et se moquer de lui. Madame Sennen n'était pas du genre à couver son fils.

Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, comme ça il avait le temps et le calme pour réfléchir, pour faire un point sur la situation. Il était passé en "mode jeu" et il n'aimait pas perdre… surtout pas contre des gens qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Le premier constat de Yami était que sa situation actuelle n'était pas terrible… enfin, sa situation était vraiment merdique en faite. Il n'avait presque aucune information sur Ushio : il ne connaissait pas ses limites ni son mode de fonctionnement. Les seules informations qu'il avait étaient qu'il était très persévérant, brutal et qu'il était à la tête d'un attrape-pigeon. Il connaissait aussi son nom complet puisque lors de l'une de ses visites, Yugi avait fini par prononcer son prénom. Testu Ushio.

À l'inverse, Yami, lui, avait dévoilé quelques informations pour qui voudraient bien les voir. Et il ne savait pas si Ushio les avait "vus" ou pas. Pour lui, il valait mieux jouer sur la prudence en attendant d'en savoir plus. Et comme sa bagarre avait été assez violente pour qu'il s'évanouisse, il avait décidé de montrer qu'il avait des séquelles de cet "accident". Aussi, il se montrait régulièrement assez maladroit, en laissant tomber des objets ou en se cognant contre des gens, des meubles, des murs ou des portes. Cette attitude avait attiré quelques moqueries de la part de sa mère, mais il se doutait bien qu'en réalité, elle était assez inquiète. "Désolé Maman, je me ferais pardonner, promis" s'était-il dit plusieurs fois en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais la culpabilité ne l'avait pas stoppé.

Deuxième grande décision qu'il avait prise : officiellement, il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état. Il avait jugé que ça pourrait potentiellement s'avérer utile de faire croire qu'il n'avait pas conscience qu'il y avait, au-dessus de sa tête, une épée de Damoclès. Même devant Yugi, il jouait l'ignorant. Quand ce dernier lui demandait qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ushio, Yami le regardait avec des yeux ronds avant de lui répondre " _Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ushio ? De quoi tu parles ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tu étais là et je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole…Et, entre nous Yugi, je ne l'aime pas trop._ " le plus innocemment possible.

Bien sûr, Yugi ne semblait pas convaincu de cette réponse. Cependant comme il restait silencieux sur le sujet, Yami ne jugeait pas nécessaire revenir dessus. Surtout que "le jeu avait commencé". Il était essentiel de paraître le plus "naturel" possible… sans pour autant arrêter de réfléchir sur sa stratégie.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit que Yami avait été durant une grande partie du mois de juillet : il voulait développer une stratégie dans l'ombre et paraître normal, voire un peu idiot, dans la lumière… c'était comme ça qu'il jouait au "jeu dans l'ombre".

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la reprise des cours. Yami avait terminé ses devoirs et avait donc commencé à chercher sur internet des informations sur Ushio, avec un VPN, bien sûr, on ne sait jamais. Mais il avait rapidement été confronté à deux problèmes : le premier… c'est qu'il n'existe pas qu'un seul et unique Ushio Tetsu dans tout le Japon. Le deuxième… c'est que visiblement, celui qui l'intéresse n'était pas adepte d'internet : il n'y avait strictement rien sur lui sur internet.

" _En même temps, ça me parait logique_ " pensa le tricolore, " _il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une de ses victimes se plaigne de lui sur internet_ ". Il avait juste trouvé une sorte de pub, vantant les services d'Ushio, probablement pas écrit par lui et contenant pas mal de fautes grossières. D'un coup, il entendit du mouvement dans son salon et des personnes discutaient. " _Tiens, on a des invités ?_ ", il ferma toutes ses fenêtres, effaçant au mieux les traces qui pourrait permettre de montrer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il ouvrit 5 fenêtres : une pour regarder les horaires de cinéma, une sur les actualités du jeu MTG Arena, une sur Noeufer - un site de musique -, une sur un site de conseils scolaire, et enfin, une sur la page d'accueil du site de la KaibaCorp.

Enfin, il sortit de sa chambre pour accueillir son invité. Il commença à entendre ce qu'il se disait dans le salon, aussi, il décida d'écouter avant de passer le pas de la porte.

-... Quoi qu'il en soit, on est ravis de t'accueillir, Yugi. Ton grand-père nous a un peu expliqué ta situation particulière.

\- Ah.. euh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi j-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous a demandé de ne pas nous en occuper pour le moment. Mais ce serait bien que tu retournes de temps en temps au lycée quand même.

\- Je ferais un effort Madame… euh, Yami est là ?

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Il se repose. Il est… un peu hébété, enfin, un peu distrait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je suis désolé Madame, mais je n'étais pas là, quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà évanoui. Je ne voudrais pas accuser quelqu'un sans être sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- C'est très louable de ta part. Par contre, ne m'appelle pas Madame, ça me vieillit !

-Mais tu es vieille...

Yami avait jugé que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir, il ne voulait pas que les deux ne se doutent qu'il avait écouté une partie de la conversation, surtout la partie qui le concernait lui. Les deux interlocuteurs s'étaient brutalement tournés vers Yami.

-Un peu de respect jeune homme, je suis ta mère !

-Et alors ?

Le tricolore s'avançait vers eux en les regardant. Il avait pris soin de se prendre une chaise, et de se faire un peu mal au pied au passage, ce qui avait eu pour effet de "calmer" instantanément sa mère. " _Je vais tellement me faire défoncer quand elle va apprendre la vérité_ " s'était-il avant de soupirer un " _Quel idiot, ça fait mal_ " puis de se relever.

-Yugi ! Ça va ?

-Oui, tu-

-Je vous ai entendu parler, alors je suis descendu pour venir voir. Je suis content de te voir ! Et un peu surpris aussi.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant. Yami regardait Yugi, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il essayait de paraître le plus innocent possible sans prêter attention aux visages visiblement perturbés de Yugi et de sa mère. C'est cette dernière décida de mettre fin à ce silence.

-Ton ami va dormir ici pendant quelques semaines. Son grand-père est parti en Égypte pour un voyage d'affaires et nous a demandé si on pouvait l'accueillir.

-Ah, je comprends mieux ! Et bien, tu tombes bien ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! Viens !

Il prit Yugi par le bras et le traîna dans sa chambre, ne lui laissant clairement pas le choix. Il ne fit même pas attention aux protestations de sa mère. Arrivé dans la chambre, il sortit un trivial poursuite version Duel de monstres, produit pas la KaibaCorp. Il bloqua un instant en lisant le nom de la société… Kaiba. Puis il installa le jeu. Kaiba… c'est vrai qu'il le connaissait, puisqu'ils étaient, en quelque sorte, rivaux… Il pouvait peut-être lui apporter quelques informations.

Yami avait passé la soirée à jouer avec Yugi. Il avait, bien sûr, fait une pause pour aller manger. Sa mère avait préparé une sorte de ratatouille. Mais plutôt que de mettre des légumes habituellement utilisés pour ce plat, elle avait opté pour faire plus originale. Aussi, elle avait ajouté des algues et du manioc en plus des carottes, tomates et courgettes. Yami avait profité de sa "maladresse soudaine" pour renverser son plat qui fut mangé par le sol… et par la poubelle. Son père avait fini par faire des sandwichs, laissant le semblant de ratatouille pour Yugi qui avait l'air de se régaler.

Durant la soirée, Yami avait fini par demander à son mini-lui où est-ce qu'il "travaillait", officiellement pour pouvoir l'attendre en fin de journée. Yugi avait d'abord refusé de répondre, avant de céder après avoir posé sa main sur le front de Yami pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de température. Visiblement, Yami en faisait un peu trop.

Le lendemain matin, Yugi était parti tôt, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Yami. Ce dernier était visiblement seul chez lui. Sa mère avait laissé un mot à côté du petit déjeuner avec écrit " _Yugi a oublié son repas, soit chou, apporte-lui. Ton père et moi sommes au travail. Fais attention à toi_ ". Il avait souri en lisant ce mot. C'était parfait, il était seul. Après son rituel matinal, il avait pris son téléphone pour appeler le siège de la KaibaCorp.

-Siège de la KaibaCorp Bonjour !

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais prendre un rendez-vous avec Seto Kaiba

-Bien sûr, à quel nom ?

-Yami Sen-

La secrétaire lui avait raccroché au nez. Il était vrai que son passé avec Kaiba n'était pas glorieux, mais quand même. En 2 ans, ils auraient dû passer à autre chose, non ? Il décida de rappeler en prenant soin de mettre son téléphone en mode masqué. Une autre stratégie s'imposait.

-Siège de la KaibaCorp Bonjour !

-Bonjour, je suis le joueur "Pharaon" et je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous avec Seto Kaiba suite à son annonce pour trouver des bêta-testeurs.

-Pharaon ? Laissez-moi regarder notre base de données. Ah ! Mais vous êtes le maître du je-

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Yami entendit qu'elle était en train de se faire engueuler par une voix masculine visiblement impatiente. Seto, fidèle à lui-même. Pendant cette dispute qui ne le concernait clairement pas, Yami regarda vers les affaires de Yugi. Il y avait une feuille qui était mise en évidence sur sa valise. En attendant de récupérer un interlocuteur téléphonique, il la lut. C'était le fameux contrat de Yugi. Soudain, il entendit un gros brouhaha.

-Depuis quand tu te présentes sous ton pseudo de jeu à mes secrétaires ?

-Depuis qu'elles me raccrochent au nez quand je leur donne mon vrai nom.

-Je vois. -Il avait dit ça avec un air de reproche. Yami avait beau ne pas être dans le même bâtiment que lui, il savait bien que son interlocuteur venait de lancer un regard de mort à sa secrétaire.- Alors comme ça, tu veux être bêta-testeur ?

-Pas du tout. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un coup de pouce.

-Mpff. Soit. Tu n'as qu'à venir à mon bureau maintenant.

-Je dépose quelques choses sur le chemin et j'arrive.

-Tu es postier maintenant ?

-Pas plus que tu n'as de chance de gagner contre moi. Mais je sais rendre des services.

-Lavette

-Crâneur

Il raccrocha avant de se dépêcher de prendre le repas de Yugi et de se diriger vers l'endroit que Yugi lui avait indiqué la veille en courant. C'était là où il s'était fait tabasser. Il redoutait un peu d'y re-rentrer, mais comme officiellement il ne s'en rappeler pas, il entra sans hésiter dans le bâtiment en criant des " _Yugi ! Yugi, tu es là_ ", de la manière la moins discrète du monde. Il observa autour de lui, comme ci c'était la première fois qu'il venait, en faisant attention où il marchait. Ça sentait encore le moisi, mais l'odeur de peinture avait disparu. Il resta "bloqué" sur d'autres tags qui étaient apparus depuis. Celui qui l'interpella le plus était en vert kaki et noir avec écrit " _Cé konar 2 véganne nou turon_ ". Tant de poésie...Il fut surpris par une voix qui sonnait désagréable à ses oreilles.

-Tu as du culot de revenir ici.

-Revenir ?

Il se retourna avant de voir Ushio qui avait les bras croisés et il le regarda comme si c'était le dernier des imbéciles. Et pour le coup… comme il le pensait, c'était pas très difficile. Ushio ne répondit pas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Yami resta calme, mais légèrement agacé et aussi un peu apeuré. Il n'était pas inconscient, il avait bien vu que ce type était un danger, mais il devait avoir une attitude qui montrait l'inverse.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je cherchais Yugi, il a oublié son panier-repas. - Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes - Bah tiens, comme il travaille pour toi, tu sais surement où il est, donc tiens. C'est que je dois y aller moi.

Il posa la boîte contenant le repas sur les bras du géant et fut surpris de constater que la boite était parfaitement posée et qu'elle ne tomba pas. Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder le visage de l'étagère. Celui-ci, en plus d'être agacé d'être pris pour un simple meuble, ne semblait pas satisfait de "l'amnésie" de sa victime. Yami ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une : il se précipita vers la sortie, direction la KaibaCorp.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, Yami resta immobile : il savait très bien que les vigiles devant la porte ne le laisseraient pas rentrer. En même temps, s'il n'essayait pas, il n'entrerait jamais. Il prit donc l'air le plus confiant du monde en se dirigeant vers l'entrée et, comme il le pensait, les vigiles lui barrèrent la route. Il allait commencer à protester quand une voix résonna derrière les gorilles.

-Tu es en retard !

-Techniquement, on avait pas prévu d'heure… et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais entrer librement. Sans déconner, ça fait 2 ans maintenant, jusqu'à quand tes employés vont être aussi… encombrants ?

-C'est n'est pas ma décision, mais le prochain qui le fait se fera virer, je te le garantis. J'ai une revanche à prendre.

-Ah... Je comprends mieux. Les 3 dernières fois ne t'ont pas suffit…

-Tss au cas où tu l'ignorais, je suis le patron d'une grande entreprise, je n'ai pas que ça a faire, dépêche-toi. On va dans mon bureau.

Yami regarda les deux agents de sécurité, qui finalement le laissèrent passer. Il suivit Kaiba jusqu'à son bureau. Les employés de la KaibaCorp n'aimaient pas trop quand Yami et Seto étaient dans la même pièce. Il faut dire que leur patron pouvait avoir des réactions plus qu'excessives et que, contrairement à la majorité de son entourage, Yami ne faisait pas semblant d'admirer le jeune entrepreneur. C'est pourquoi les employés faisaient, en général, tout leur possible pour séparer ces deux jeunes hommes : ils avaient envie de bosser tranquilles sans avoir à subir une énième excentricité de leur patron.

De ce fait, le jeune lycéen pouvait sentir le poids des regards glacés peser sur lui. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout… Seto était obsédé par l'excellence et Yami avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était loin de l'avoir atteint. Arrivé dans le bureau du PDG, Kaiba invita le tricolore à prendre place dans un fauteuil haut de gamme et super confortable. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau : il était grand, lumineux, luxueux, un peu bling-bling.

Kaiba prit place derrière son bureau, lut deux ou trois fiches d'un dossier avant de les remettre à leur place, de fermer le dossier et de le poser sur le coin de son bureau. Puis il saisit un autre dossier qu'il jeta sur la table basse en face du fauteuil où était assis Yami. Enfin il offrit quelque chose à boire à Yami avant de s'asseoir, non sans classe, sur un fauteuil en face de celui de Yami. Il le regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Excuse mes employés. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont…

" _Moi je sais_ " pensa Yami en le regardant un peu blasé. Puis il souffla un peu pendant que Kaiba ouvrit le dossier posé que le petit meuble.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Et je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Bien, parlons affaires dans ce cas.


	9. Le Contrat

Kaiba continuait de lire son dossier en expliquant à Yami ce qu'était le "programme de bêta-testeurs" : en gros, il l'avait créé parce qu'en tant que PDG, il n'avait plus le temps de tester lui-même ses jeux. Il cherchait donc des joueurs presque aussi bons que lui, mais surtout, des joueurs attentifs au moindre petit détail.

-C'est bien sympa tout ça, Kaiba, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas intéressé. Je suis là pour autre chose.

Kaiba leva ses yeux de sa fiche pour regarder son interlocuteur. Yami était un peu blasé, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en face de Seto, ce dernier ayant une fâcheuse tendance à croire que toutes les personnes à qui il parlait se plieraient à sa volonté. Mais Yami n'était pas intéressé par l'idée de devenir bêta-testeur, déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas venir à la KaibaCorp au vu de l'accueil qu'on lui faisait à chaque fois. Et ensuite parce qu'il se considérait comme un simple joueur. Le PDG posa ses fiches, il avait visiblement compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien s'il n'écoutait pas la demande de son potentiel nouvel employé.

-Bien, je t'écoute.

-J'aurais besoin d'avoir des informations sur une personne bien précise

-Tu deviens un stalker ?

-Ne sois pas idiot…

-Je vois… Tu n'en as pas eu besoin il y a deux ans contre moi. Dois-je en conclure que tu as trouvé un adversaire que tu considères comme plus fort que moi ?

Yami avait senti que Kaiba prenait très mal cette demande. Égocentrique comment il est, il était capable de le foutre dehors, bredouille, si le tricolore ne lui expliquait pas bien la situation. Aussi, il avait décidé, pour une fois, de flatter son ego.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Le contexte est juste différent. Tu es un PDG d'une grande entreprise, et ce alors même que tu n'es pas encore majeur. Il est plus que facile de trouver des informations sur quelqu'un de connu, surtout que dans ton cas, ne rien trouver aurait été inquiétant pour tes affaires…

-Vraiment ?

-C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il est préférable pour tes affaires que tu sois le plus connu possible. En revanche, la personne dont je te parle ne gagne pas à être connue.

-...

-Une racaille qui n'a probablement pas accès à un ordinateur et qui a un sens douteux des affaires.

-Comment tu-

-Tu es quand même bien placé pour savoir ce que je peux faire pour un ami

-Je vois. Mes employés ont autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'affaire de prolétaire.

Cette réponse ne surprit pas Yami. Il avait même levé les yeux au ciel dès qu'il avait entendu le mot "prolétaire". Puis il les avait baissés posant ses yeux sur le dossier que Kaiba avait abandonné le temps de la discussion.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais alors-

-J'ai un marché à te proposer

C'était quitte ou double, mais il était décidé à tenter le coup.

* * *

Suite à une discussion très mouvementée, Yami était arrivé à avoir un accord avec Kaiba. Il devait donc revenir dans quelques jours le voir pour finaliser tout ça… Dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait avoir les informations dont il avait besoin. Et, bien qu'il ait protesté pendant 5 minutes en disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, il s'était fait raccompagner chez lui en limousine.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'était dirigé vers sa chambre. En entrant, il fut surpris d'y voir Yugi assis, par terre, devant son ordinateur.

-Yugi, je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant ce soir…

-C'est ce qui était normalement prévu, mais j'ai fini plutôt. Ushio était en colère, il a donc voulu s'occuper des "clients du jour" tout seul.

-Ah ? Il avait pas l'air en colère quand je l'ai vu, tout à l'heure...

Yami savait parfaitement qu'il était la cause de la colère soudaine d'Ushio. Il s'assit devant son bureau, en allumant son ordinateur pour regarder les actualités. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ses recherches tant que Yugi était dans la pièce.

-Tu as vu Ushio ?!

-Bah oui. Tu avais oublié ton repas, alors je te l'ai apporté, mais comme tu n'étais pas là, et que j'avais un rendez-vous, je lui ai laissé. Il a accepté la tâche… à "bras fermé".

-Je comprends mieux, et… tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Tu es sur ?

-Bah oui, tu vois bien que je suis en pleine forme !

En disant ça, Yami tendit son bras pour attraper un stylo dans un pot à crayons non loin de son ordinateur. Il fit, volontairement, tomber le pot ce qu'il entraina une petite cascade de crayons. Il se pencha donc pour ramasser les différents stylos sous son bureau et se cogna la tête en se relevant.

-Bah justement, j'ai un doute…

-Pourtant, je t'assure que je vais bien. Bon, maintenant j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va. Tu veux jouer à quelques choses ? Ou tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à réviser ?

-Hum, non, je dois envoyer un mail à mon grand-père, après ?

-Ça marche !

Yami rangea donc ses stylos en se frottant rapidement la tête. Il fallait qu'il paraisse maladroit, mais franchement… ça fait vraiment mal ! Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de faire trop souvent ce genre de "blague". Sinon, il allait finir par perdre trop de neurones.

Il se connecta sur Duel de Monstres Online. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y était pas allé et comme il ne pouvait pas bosser sur sa stratégie, autant se détendre. En plus, il avait envie de jouer un peu contre Alias. Ça faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Et justement, il était connecté.

-Yo Alias

-Salut Pharaon, justement, je pensais à toi

-Oh, que me vaut un tel honneur ?

-Une absence de plus d'un mois

-Ah oui, j'ai … eu un accident

-Pas trop grave

-Bah visiblement non, puisque je suis sorti de l'hôpital

-On va vérifier ça

-Un duel ?

-C'est partie !

Il lança donc MTG arena. Yami opta pour un deck vampire. Il avait envie de tester une stratégie qu'il avait mis en place un peu avant le début des vacances. Son but était de faire en sorte que son adversaire, ici Alias, perde des points de vies à chaque tout. Alias, lui, avait opté pour un deck blanc. Il avait, assez rapidement, mis un caracal dressé sur le terrain.

 _-Comme d'habitude, l'auteur ne voit pas le réel intérêt de décrire une partie de cartes en sachant qu'elle ne maîtrise pas les règles. Donc voici l'ellipse de la joie. *petite musique entraînante *-_

Ça faisait maintenant 6 tours que les deux garçons jouaient. Alias n'avait presque plus de points de vie. Il avait juste posé une carte Expérience de mort imminente avant de passer son tour. Comme il n'avait plus de monstres pour se défendre, Yami avait décidé de l'achever, et, pour une fois, de gagner. Il était satisfait d'enfin pouvoir gagner contre Alias. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait encore une carte en main, qui lui arracha la victoire. La grâce de l'ange, qui lui permettait de garder un point de vie à la fin de ce tour. Et comme, un peu avant, il avait posé l'Expérience de mort imminente, qui fait gagner le joueur si ce dernier a un point de vie lors de la phase de l'entretien, et bah… Yami avait perdu et il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça.

-Tu as encore gagné ! Même si sur Duel de monstre je suis le meilleur, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas près de gagner contre toi sur MTG Arena.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, Yami se tourna rapidement vers Yugi, qui avait arrêté de taper sur son clavier et qui avait l'air hésitant. Il était probablement en train de se demander comment terminer son mail. Il leva la tête vers Yami, lui adressa un sourire avant de se remettre à taper.

-Non, tu n'es pas encore prêt jeune padawan. Beaucoup à apprendre encore tu as.

-On refait une partie ?

-Non, je suis pas chez moi, mon hôte va s'impatienter si je reste dans mon coin trop longtemps. Surtout que je suis inquiet pour lui.

-Ah, pourquoi ?

-Il est bizarre en ce moment

-La puberté ?

-Je pense pas, non. Aller, a plus !

C'est à ce même moment que Yugi ferma son ordinateur. Un timing parfait ? C'était très étrange… Yami ferma ses jeux en étant plus que perplexe.

-Tu as fini ton mail ?

-Oui, depuis un petit moment, mais tu avais l'air tellement concentré que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. On va au ciné ?

* * *

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Les vacances d'été étaient terminées et pour beaucoup c'était synonyme de malheur et de leur fin de liberté. Yami, lui, avait hâte. Pour lui, c'était le jour de son deuxième rendez-vous avec Kaiba et il était impatient de savoir si, oui ou non, il allait avoir les informations qu'il voulait. En plus, il n'avait pas revu Jôno-Uchi des vacances...Donc il avait hâte de revoir son ami. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en profiter pleinement, étant toujours en "mode jeu" et il ne pouvait pas arrêter sa comédie au lycée.

Par ailleurs, sa mère avait pris soin de prévenir l'administration que le comportement de Yami pouvait parfois être bizarre, suite à cet accident. Et comme il ne savait pas qui travaillait ou pas pour Ushio, c'était plus prudent ainsi. C'est pourquoi, dès la rentrée, il avait pris soin de se prendre une porte et les pieds dans une chaise, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs, puisqu'il s'étala par terre, telle une crêpe.

Plusieurs personnes lui avaient demandé s'il allait bien, et il s'était relevé en "rassurant" les gens. Il avait jeté un œil vers Jôno-Uchi qui lui, le regardait avec suspicion. Au moment de la pause, le blond alla voir le tricolore, d'abord pour l'engueuler de ne pas être revenue. Mais Yami ne répondit que par un regard vide.

-Ça va mon pote ?

-Oh, désolé, j'essaie de me rappeler des règles du jeu d'échecs

-Aaaarrg t'es sérieux ?! Bon, je te laisse réfléchir alors ! On s'voit plus tard !

Et il avait quitté la pièce en direction d'Anzu, visiblement pour l'embêter, non sans lancer un regard sérieux en direction de Yami. " _Cool, il a compris_ " pensa ce dernier. En fin de journée, l'infirmière avait convoqué Yami, pour faire un point. Mais celui-ci esquiva cette corvée, en demandant à l'infirmière de reporter ce "point" au lendemain, car il avait un rendez-vous. Il espérait qu'elle oublierait.

Puis en sortant du lycée… une limousine l'attendait. " _Sans déconner Kaiba ?! Tu pouvais pas, pour une fois, être discret ?_ " La plupart des élèves du lycée de Yami étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans, aussi, beaucoup d'entre eux se demandèrent si Yami s'était encore attiré des ennuis avec l'entreprise de jeux. Yami n'y prêta pas attention et monta, à contrecœur, dans la limousine.

Arrivé devant la KaibaCorp, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Seto et, contrairement à la dernière fois, cette fois-ci, les employés se montrèrent plutôt agréables avec lui. Enfin, agréable… ce n'était pas encore ça, mais il y avait du mieux ! Il toqua à la porte du bureau et entendit directement un "Entrez !" venant de l'intérieur avant de rentrer en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Kaiba

-Yami. Assis-toi, tu veux quelques choses à boire ?

-Non merci.

-Bien. Tu trouveras dans ce dossier le contrat dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ainsi que les informations que tu m'as demandées.

-Tu as fait les recherches toi-même ?

-Non, et comme ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne les ai pas lues non plus.

Yami commença d'abord par lire le contrat. Il fit bien attention à chaque tournure de phrase ainsi qu'aux petites lignes, celles que personne ne lit et qui sont pourtant tellement importantes. Il constata par la même occasion, l'apparition de point qu'ils n'avaient pas évoqué.

-Tu vas vraiment me payer tout ça ? C'est pas un peu excessif ?

-C'est un salaire normal

-Je ne suis pas à plein temps !

-C'est pris en compte. Ah, et le prix du matériel que tu me feras acheter pour ton "petit jeu" sera retiré, évidemment.

-Évidemment… Donc je vais vraiment devoir jouer les bêtas-testeurs en plus de-

-Oui, ca va de soit, il te faut bien une couverture pour justifier tes visites ici.

Il signa le contrat, en double exemplaire, en garda un et donna le second à Kaiba. Puis, il se mit à lire les différents rapports sur Ushio, et aussi sur ses employés. Bien entendu, il y en avait un sur Yugi aussi. Ces rapports étaient plus que complets. Il les décortiqua, un à un. Ushio avait 10 sbires, dont Yugi. La plupart d'entre eux n'allaient plus au lycée depuis longtemps. Pas à cause de leur âge, mais à cause de leurs activités illégales. Il remarqua un autre point commun à tous ses "employés". Un point commun plutôt étonnant que même Yugi avait.

-Tu me feras parvenir ce dont tu as besoin à chaque fois que tu viendras bosser. Je t'enverrais ton emploi du temps par mail.

-Ça ne doit pas m'empêcher d'étudier.

-Évidemment, j'ai demandé une autorisation spéciale à ton lycée. Qu'ils ont accepté plutôt facilement, d'ailleurs.

-Tu as payé combien ?

-Je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux qu'avec de l'argent ! … 10 000…Tu veux que je t'installe un système de sécurité chez toi et que je vérifie que tu n'es pas sur écoute ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire

-Combien de temps ?

-Deux mois tout au plus…


	10. Le contexte

_Heya !_

 _Mes examens ne sont pas encore finis mais j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de fini ce chapitre qui était presque prêt depuis quelques mois... Il est pas encore corrigé donc il risque d'y avoir des coquilles, des mots manquants, ce genre de délire._

 _Update - 29/11/2019 : Je viens de faire une relecture, mais des fautes ont peut-être échappé à mon regard perçant ! La suite arrivera... peut-être un jour !_

 _Enfin... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Après son entretien avec Kaiba, Yami avait passé près de deux heures à jouer au Bêta-testeur. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'aimait pas ça. Bien sûr, le nouveau jeu de la KaibaCorp, bien que clairement imparfait, était bien. Mais, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en profiter, faisant attention aux moindres petits bugs, aux moindres petits détails, après tout, il était payé pour ça. Il avait fini par rapporter pas moins de 20 bugs, 15 incohérences scénariste et surtout… le jeu ne faisait pas de rhétorique procédurale ce qui était assez perturbant. Pourquoi ? Bah quand tu peux trouver un objet cool te permettant de pouvoir capturer un dragon aux yeux bleus en en te promenant tranquillement alors que tu es censé fuir à toute vitesse d'un bâtiment en flamme, c'est… bizarre.

Au final, il avait donné pas mal de boulot aux développeurs, qui ne souhaitent pas entendre leur patron leur crier dessus. Et Yami, lui, s'était fait raccompagner en limousine chez lui, contre son gré, bien sûr. En arrivant, il était plutôt tard et Yugi n'était toujours pas rentré, ses parents non plus, d'ailleurs. Il s'installa alors dans son bureau pour lire plus attentivement le dossier que lui avait fourni Kaiba, en laissant la partie Yugi de côté. Puis, il prit une feuille pour y noter tous les points importants du contrat qu'il avait lu il y a quelques jours afin de ne pas faire de bourde trop énorme.

Le point le plus important de tous étant que Yugi, et donc normalement les autres « employés » aussi, n'avait strictement pas le droit de dire ce qu'il se passait en « interne » à des externes de l'affaire. Il nota chaque petit point, bien qu'il aurait pu résumer ce contrat foireux en une phrase « La parole du grand Ushio est divine ». Il trouvait ça stupide et à la limite de l'esclavagisme. Il rangea ensuite la feuille dans le dossier avant de le cacher dans le double fond qu'il avait dans son deuxième tiroir, en partant du haut, à droite.

Avoir un père inspecteur aidé à avoir quelques astuces et réflexes. Puis, il se mit à faire ses devoirs. Il s'était dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de préparer à manger pour tout le monde, mais… ses parents lui avaient interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un rentrer sans y prêter plus attention que ça.

-Salut Yami

-Ah, salut Yugi, ca va ? Tu as l'air contrarié…

-C'est rien…

-Ce rien à l'air de te contrarier… Avant que j'oublie, j'ai lu ton contrat. Il traînait alors…

Yami était un peu gêné. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait « aucun droit » de lire ce contrat sans avoir obtenu la permission de Yugi AVANT. Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Yugi, au contraire. Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes et parut un peu plus « calme ». Puis finalement, il reprit :

-Ce pas grave. Merci de tenir ta promesse.

-De rien.

Le grand lycéen était plutôt soulagé que son ami ne lui en veuille pas. Il se retourna, finit son calcul de maths, trop facile, avant de regarder en direction de Yugi. Son mini-lui avait toujours l'air contrarié, il s'était installé devant son ordi. Yami eut une sorte de déclic. Il eut une idée. Une mauvaise idée, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Roh et puis flûte ! Il justifierait son manque de tact d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Yugi, je viens de finir mes devoirs. Ça te dit de jouer à Duel de Monstres ? Je t'ai jamais vu y jouer.

-Une autre fois, ce soir j'ai pas envie.

-Tant pis.

Dommage ! Il se retourna, alluma son ordinateur pour envoyer son emploi du temps de lycéen à Kaiba avant d'éteindre son ordinateur et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Yugi. Quand ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il répondit simplement et avec un sourire :

-Rien, j'avais juste envie de profiter de ta présence.

* * *

Étonnamment, le lendemain, Yugi était venu en cours. Yami avait remarquait qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien, un peu comme s'il avait mangé un truc pas fraie. Le grand tricolore avait passé la matinée à imaginer ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il était peut-être stressé de revenir en cours, après tout, il a pris beaucoup de retard…

-Hey Yami ! -C'était Jôno-Uchi- T'as b'soin d'aide pour te rappeler des règles de ton jeu là ? Euh,... les échecs.

Yami eut un petit moment de réflexion. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Yugi qui le regardé étonné. Il avait perdu l'habitude de le voir dans une salle de classe depuis… depuis qu'il travaillait pour Ushio. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est là aujourd'hui et qu'il n'a pas l'air bien. Il travaille pour Ushio… Mais pourquoi il aurait accepté ? Après tout il était ami… non ? Ah oui, le contrat. C'est justement parce qu'on est ami qu'il a accepté. Bon, début de la riposte.

Le lycéen avait refusait l'aide de son ami. Vexé de ne pas « être pris au sérieux », le blond se mit à protester. Alors, une violente dispute démarra entre Yami et Jôno-Uchi. Dispute qui aurait fini en bagarre si Yami était du genre à se battre. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se finit sur un coup de droit de la part de Jôno dans le ventre de Yami. Yami à terre, jouant la surprise et l'incompréhension avec un Yugi visiblement très inquiet à côté de lui, qui s'assurait que Yami allait bien.

Dès que son regard croisa le sien, la culpabilité envahit Yami. « _Je suis vraiment un mauvais ami de vous faire subir ça, surtout à toi Yugi_ » pensa-t-il. Vivement que ce jeu se termine.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. En dehors de Yugi, plus personne ne parlait vraiment avec Yami pendant les pauses. Et, comme d'habitude, à la fin des cours, une limousine attendait Yami à l'entrée du lycée. Yugi voulut le suivre, mais Yami refusa. « _Je suis désolée Yugi, mais mon contrat de bêta-testeur m'interdit de divulguer des informations sur les jeux de la KaibaCorp qui ne sont pas encore sortis_ ». Après quoi, il entra dans la limousine pour y découvrir un Kaiba, plutôt satisfait.

-Bonsoir Yami. Voilà ton planning. Tu vas être content, je t'ai laissé tes week-ends. Alors, comment ça avance ?

Yami ferma la portière, sourit avant de répondre.

-Facile ce jeu.

* * *

Les semaines qui ont suivi ont confirmé les soupçons de Yami : Ushio avait demandé à Yugi de retourner en cours pour vérifier si son comportement au lycée avait changé. Mais comme Yugi ne disait pas grand-chose, et surtout, comme il avait fini par le dire à Yami, en s'excusant une dizaine de fois, Ushio, en colère, avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce travail. Yugi avait alors arrêté d'aller en cours, laissant place à l'employé numéro 5, « Hiroto Honda ».

Les parents Sennen n'aimaient pas trop l'idée que Yugi se dé-scolarise ainsi. Il avait alors demandé à leur fils de lui donner des cours le week-end, pour le maintenir un minimum au niveau, ce que Yami avait accepté. Par ailleurs, Yami avait fini par voir qu'il était régulièrement… enfin... tout le temps suivi par un garde du corps de Kaiba. Ce dernier avait même, contre l'avis de Yami, fait vérifier les sécurités de la maison des Sennen.

Madame Sennen avait arrêté de faire ses tests culinaires pendant environ 24 h avant de tomber sur un livre de cuisine « La cuisine Geek, pour tous les goûts ». Elle avait fini par essayer de cuisiner de la « Tempura de Nagrand » de 15 façons différentes.

Le fait d'être surveillé de partout agaçait particulièrement Yami. Mais il avait fini par tourner cette situation à son avantage. Comme il était plus où moins protégé, il se permettait régulièrement d'attendre Yugi en fin de journée dans le repère d'Ushio. En réalité, Ushio n'y était pas si souvent que ça, mais ses « employés », oui. Jamais tous en même temps, cela dit.

Alors, avec l'argent gagné grâce à son nouvel emploi, il avait acheté une console portable avec laquelle il jouait à chaque fois qu'il attendait Yugi. Régulièrement, il la prêtait aux escl-... aux « employés » présents en leur donnant des astuces de jeu. Bref, il sympathisait avec eux. Il ne leur parlait jamais affaires, juste jeu, et parfois, il essayait de grappiller des informations personnelles, confirmant les informations qu'il avait déjà en rajoutant quelques détails.

Bien sûr, Ushio n'appréciait pas trop qu'un inconnu traîne dans les parages. Il enrageait, mais comme ses chiffres avaient grimpé en même temps que le moral de ses troupes, il ne disait rien. Comment Yami le savait ? Yugi le lui avait dit, un soir juste avant de dormir, en lui demandant d'être prudent.

Le contexte commençait à être posé : au lycée, il semblait complètement isolé. Il n'avait plus vraiment de moment pour sortir avec son nouvel emploi. Il s'entendait bien avec les employés d'Ushio, mais, contrat oblige, ces derniers essayaient de garder une certaine distance. Du moins, quand leur patron était dans le coin.

Dans les 9 employés que Yami ne connaissait pas vraiment, seulement 2, « L'insecte » et « Le dinosaur », semblait réellement fidèle à Ushio. Le tricolore avait abandonné l'idée de se rapprocher d'eux, pour ne pas prendre trop de risque. Il les appelait quand même par leur surnom… parce que ça le faisait marrer. Un jour, il leur avait même laissait entendre que Yugi était son frère, pour la déconne.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Ushio l'avait pris à part, lui disant qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur et qu'il finirait par le regretter, lui et « son frère », s'il continuait à faire le malin. En fait, non, il n'était pas surpris du tout. À ce moment-là, il avait surtout peur que le garde du corps n'intervienne, donnant ainsi la raison à Ushio du pourquoi il n'avait absolument pas peur de squatter son repère.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un jour, de mauvaise humeur, Ushio avait décidé de s'en prendre physiquement à Yami. Il avait été stoppé net par un garde du corps sur-entraîné. Yami avait fini par faire une boulette révélant à Ushio, par la simple phrase « _Non merci, pas encore_ », qu'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, ou du moins qu'il l'avait « retrouvé ». Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur trop tard, partant, sans attendre Yugi, en attendant derrière lui un brutal :

« _C'est la dernière fois !_ »

* * *

L'incident avec Ushio avait obligé Yami à rentrer plus tôt que prévu et l'avait aussi obligé à revoir quelque peu sa stratégie : il avait prévu de faire l'imbécile encore 2 ou 3 semaines… mais maintenant qu'il avait été découvert, il n'avait plus le choix. Il s'était donc installé devant son bureau pour le reste de la soirée : il avait préparé un deck de Duel de Monstres pour jouer avec Yugi quand il rentrerait avant de faire le point sur toutes les informations qu'il avait récolté sur le caractère d'Ushio, ceux de ses employés et sur cette « entreprise » particulière.

Il lui manquait beaucoup d'élément pour être au point, mais il avait le minimum syndical… par contre, il allait devoir demander l'aide de pas mal de monde et ça l'énervait un peu : il aurait voulu réussir à se débrouiller tout seul. Il venait de finir d'envoyer un mail à Kaiba avec sa demande de matériel et la partie de son plan dans laquelle le jeune entrepreneur pouvait intervenir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup :

-YAMI ! TU VAS BIEN ?!

C'était Yugi paniqué et essoufflé. Il avait probablement couru jusqu'ici après avoir eu vent de l'altercation que son maxi-lui avait eue avec le gorille.

-Je vais bien Yugi. Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

-Ushio arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait t'étriper donc…

-Ah… Oui c'est vrai. Bah, je vais bien, tu vois.

-... Oui

-Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

Yami avait posé la question en prenant dans ses mains son paquet de cartes. Puis, il insista avec un « _S'il te plait_ ». Yugi hésita, il semblait perplexe, mais il finit par accepter. Ils commencèrent à jouer. La main de Yami était très mauvaise : que des cartes magiques d'équipements et des monstres 5 étoiles. Il piocha une carte, _le pot de cupidité_ et piocha une carte « _Renaissance du monstre_ », qui pour le moment ne servait pas à grand-chose et G _azelle, le roi des bêtes mythiques_. « _Parfait, pour l'instant, c'est comme la dernière fois_ ».

 _-Comme pour la première fois, l'auteur n'a pas jugé utile de décrire le déroulement du jeu. Voici donc une ellipse-_

La partie avait été mouvementée. Mais au moment où Yugi allait achever son tour, Yami intervient.

-Dis-moi Yugi…je voulais savoir…est-ce que tu m'as déjà laissé gagner ?

Yugi fut déstabilisé par cette question.

-Euh… c'est bien possible, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense que tu es en train de recommencer. Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que tu as parfaitement la possibilité de gagner maintenant, pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu jouais deux fois plus lentement quand tu faisais exprès de perdre…du coup, tu vas jouer sérieusement ou tu vas terminer ton tour ?

Yami adressa un sourire à son mini-lui, comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas un reproche. Yugi termina son tour sans jouer la moindre carte. Alors Yami mit fin à la partie en finissant de réduire à néant les points de vie de Yugi. Ce dernier posa ses cartes devant lui en adressant un « _Bien joué_ » à Yami. Yami qui décida de regarder les cartes de Yugi pour vérifier si son hypothèse était juste.

-Tu as deviné quand ?

-Et bien, « Alias », il y a pas si longtemps en fait… donc en faite, j'ai jamais réellement gagné contre toi aux cartes. Ma fierté vient d'en prendre un coup. Un jour je gagnerai pour de vrai !

-Ouais...un jour peut-être…

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Yami se surprenait lui-même : la première fois qu'Alias l'avait battu, il était tellement enragé. Et aujourd'hui il venait de confirmer que ce dernier l'avait laissé gagner et il le prenant plutôt bien. Il se contenta de dire :

« _Je gagnerai la prochaine fois_ »


End file.
